Little Toy Soldiers
by KisstheRain14
Summary: If there's one thing James Potter knows how to do, it's how to take care of those he loves. And if there's one thing Lily Evans knows how to do, it's how to stand up for what's right. And if there's one thing they both know how to do, it's how to be stubborn to the point of idiocy. This is, above all, a story of how war destroyed them and allowed them to build each other up again.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first multi-chapter foray into the world of Harry Potter. I love and respect this series so much, and like many others I've grown up with it, but I've always been afraid to write a lot for the fandom because it's just so huge. But... Jily is my OTP of all OTPs, and when a plot began to form, I couldn't really say no.**

**That being said, I realize that there will probably be parallels to fics that you, as the reader, have read in the past or will read in the future. Please believe me when I say that I am not copying anyone, nor do I mean to plagiarize. The fandom (and the number of fics we have) is too big for there to be a totally original idea. I give you my word as the author that there isn't anything suspicious going around here.**

**On another note, I'll try to follow canon as closely as possible, and given the fact that not a lot of details were furnished about Jily, I don't think it'll be that hard to do. If I do make a mistake, I apologize.**

**Last but not least, I have a request that I hate to make, but I find is necessary. Whenever I post something nowadays, I've been getting a lot of hits but barely any reviews. My Jily drabbles have gotten over four hundred hits but only two reviews. This has seriously discouraged me from writing, as well as from returning to the site at all. So, although I really really hate it when authors ask this of their readers, I'm afraid I'll have to ask for a certain number before I update again. I'll try to keep the required number very moderate. I'm sorry, and thank you to those who understand.**

**Apologies also for the long A/N; let's get to the stuff you came here to read. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_June 18, 1976_

_Fifth Year_

_22:51_

_Gryffindor Common Room_

"Evans?" Pause. "You shouldn't be out of bed so late."

Lily twisted around in her seat to meet the cool gaze of Sirius Black, relaxing the fingers which had tightened reflexively over her wand at the sudden noise. His eyes darted from hers to the movement, head tilting imperceptibly in understanding. She cleared her throat and recaptured his attention; that is, if one could call Sirius Black's languid, almost insolent stare _attention._

"I had you pegged for many things, Sirius Black, but a hypocrite never touched the list until today."

The handsome boy cracked a grin, stepping off the boys' staircase and into an armchair opposite his companion's with an easy jaunt. "Ah, I knew I liked you for a reason, Evans."

"And what reason is that?"

"Your ability to come up with snappy retorts is refreshing. Sure, clueless birds are good for shagging, but the clever ones are the ones you keep around, yeah?" This was accompanied by a wink on his end, a roll of the eyes on hers.

There was a short pause, which the dying fire broke with a loud pop. As if it was a signal that the two teenagers had been waiting for, the air in the room seemed to thicken and grow taut with tension. Lily avoided Sirius's eyes, which in turn only intensified on her face.

"Where is he?" she finally asked with an air of exasperation. They both chose to ignore the crack of nervousness at the end of the question.

"Out, I s'pose," he replied, too carelessly to be truly believable. She sighed: she'd expected this. Friends Lily and Sirius may be, but the bond that tied Sirius Black and James Potter together ran much deeper than friendship, and therefore it took precedence.

"Out where, Black?" At his stony silence, she added, "I only want to talk to him. I - I know I was wrong to shout by the Lake today, but I want to hear it from his point of view - "

Sirius started. "His 'point of view,' as you so charmingly put it, is one of protecting you from gits like_ Snivellus_ - "

"Yes, and look where that got us - "

"Well it got _you_ away for the likes of _him,_ so if I were you I'd be bloody thankful - "

"All I'm asking is that you tell me where he went so we can talk about it ourselves - "

"He's in the Room of Requirement." A third voice, much calmer than the original two, joined the conversation. Lily craned her neck around the headrest of her armchair while Sirius glared furiously at the newcomer from his own. Remus Lupin stood at the foot of the staircase in baggy pajamas, a sleepy yet alert expression on his face as he regarded his two friends.

"He's in the Room of Requirement and if you ask for him, the door will lead you to him. Don't look at me like that, Sirius, she's right when she says they need to talk it over. Come back to the dorm before you wake everyone up with your shouting."

"She was shouting too," Sirius muttered, even as he heaved himself up from his seat. Lily followed suit, although she headed towards the portrait hole rather than the stairs.

"Yes, but you're much louder and more disruptive than Lily," Remus said tiredly, giving the girl in question an encouraging smile before pushing Sirius up the stairs. The darker haired boy couldn't resist calling, "James'll tell us everything when he gets back, so no funny business!" even as he was shoved into the dorm room, but Lily decided to ignore this as she gently creaked the portrait door open. The Fat Lady gave a loud snore in response to the movement, but did not wake otherwise. Lily, now suddenly nervous and rather cold in her t-shirt and sleep pants, lit the end of her wand and hurried down the corridor.

Reaching the now-familiar stretch of blank wall on the seventh floor, she tucked away her wand and thought, _I need to see James Potter_ as she paced in front of it three times. On the third pass she peeked out from under her eyelids and was met with a simple wooden door. Trying the handle, she was surprised to find that it was unlocked. Realizing that she'd unconsciously been banking on the extra few seconds she'd have gained by trying to unlock it, she felt curiously unbalanced, not to mention unready to face the boy on the other side of the stone wall.

Lily would probably have stayed out in that hall all night if she'd had it her way, but the Room had other ideas. The door began to shrink in front of her, forcing her to grasp the handle once again and this time yank it open. She ducked under the disappearing frame and barreled into the room, slamming the door shut behind her and leaning against it as her heart pounded with useless, surprising adrenaline.

For the second time that night, she heard herself being addressed by her surname.

"Evans?"

Lily opened her eyes and found herself in a pleasant blue bedroom about half the size of the Common Room, with random Quidditch paraphernalia tacked on the walls and Gryffindor flags proudly adorning the bed's headboard. A merry fire was crackling away to her right, with a large, inhabited blue armchair parked in between it and the bed. The room was rather messy, although cleaner than could be expected for a teenage boy's, which was surprising because it was, as Lily suddenly realized, a replica of James Potter's bedroom at home. She flushed.

"Er, Evans, as much as I joked about bringing you to my bedroom one day, I don't think this is what either of us had in mind." The confused voice of James himself finally filtered through to Lily's brain and she flushed even deeper, nervously grabbing at the door handle behind her. He made as if to get out of the armchair, then cocked his head at her. "Why... why are you here, again? How did you even find me?"

"Remus," she blurted, glad to have finally found her voice. She grabbed onto the name like it was a lifeline. "I was talking to Sirius and he wouldn't tell me where you were because of some weird sense of loyalty that you lot seem to have, but then Remus came down and told me you were in the Room of Requirement and that it'd show me you if I asked it, and then he pushed Sirius upstairs while talking about how loud he was being." About ninety percent of that speech had been irrelevant, but neither one of them pointed it out.

"Er... right. So... bugger, wait, here, have a seat."

Lily blinked at this show of chivalry. "No, it's fine, I'm really quite all right over here - "

"Don't be ridiculous, we can't have a proper conversation with you standing like that - "

"Please, Potter, there's nowhere else to sit and I'm perfectly fine - "

"You look like a very attractive hatstand."

"I - what?"

He grinned. "I knew that'd get you to shut up. Here, just sit down on the bed over there and I'll turn my seat - " he did so - "to face you." At her reluctance to move he made a face. "Look, Evans, I'm actually making an effort; you might as well profit from it." The remark unfroze her and she even managed to shoot him a dirty look as she perched on the very edge of the bed. He smirked at her and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So what brings Lily Evans to my bedroom at this oh-so-very-late hour?"

"Shut it, Potter," she said automatically. "I didn't come for any of _that._ I came... well, I came because of what happened this afternoon."

The grin on his face disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Oh." His voice was flat, politely disengaged. "So will your lecture take more or less than five minutes?" At her confused look, he elaborated. "Because there's only so much shrieking I can handle in one day, and Snivellus just about filled that quota."

She frowned. "I haven't come to shout at you. And I don't _shriek."_

He straightened up, surprised. "You haven't come to yell at me?"

"No."

"Not even for lifting Snape into the air?"

"No."

"Not even for jinxing him?"

"_No,_ Potter."

"Not even for trying to defend your reputation? Because you seemed to have no problem letting loose at me a few hours ago about that."

"Merlin, James, do you want an explanation or not?" she cried.

It was more her accidental usage of his first name than anything that made him shut up; she, on the other hand, didn't even notice she'd used it. "Finally." Now that silence had fallen, Lily found herself grasping for words. "Er... well... you're well aware of my friendship with Severus," she started, hesitant and almost shy.

James snorted. "Yeah. Friendship."

"It's safe to say that it's completely over now," she informed him, ignoring his skepticism. "It's been, um, failing for quite a while now, because he's been completely immersed in what his friends get up to, but now - "

"In what his friends get up to?" James said incredulously. "Evans, I dunno if you're prejudiced in his favor or if you're just blind, but he's been as big a contributor in those disgusting hate acts as Mulciber or Avery have been. Where do you think they get all those lovely potions? Or - or apparently Snape's a decent Occlumens, which means he's a Legilimens as well - what do you think he uses _that_ for?"

"I know what he likes to do in his free time," Lily snapped. "I just hoped he'd get out of it before it became too late."

"Well, it's too bloody late now," James said bitterly. "I don't know what the fuck he was thinking, but calling you - calling you _that_ in front of everyone was… it was simply _wrong,_ I can't even express how wrong it was - "

Lily felt tears prick at her eyes and she blinked them away, irritated. "I get it," she said shortly. "And that's why I'm here."

James gave her a look. "If you're asking me to listen to you while you cry about Snape and your lost friendship, then you've come to the wrong bloke."

"I came to apologize." The words tumbled out in a rush.

There, she'd said it. And luckily, the world hadn't exploded. Although on second thought, it appeared that Potter's head might.

"_Apologize?"_ Clearly, that had been the very last thing on his mind.

Lily rolled her eyes, trying to look less nervous than she felt. "Yes, apologize. I know it's a foreign term to you, since you do it so rarely, but – "

"Why?" He was staring at her now, a different sort of look than she was used to: more intense and less joking, more serious and less flirty. She fidgeted under the weight of it.

"I, er… that is to say, um… Just… _thank you,_ all right? Merlin. Just thank you."

Suddenly the look was gone and James Potter was back, arching an eyebrow at her flailing attempts to speak. "I thought you wanted to apologize, not thank me," he replied, "although to be honest both experiences are so surreal I can't really believe you're actually here – "

"Shut up," she said again. She paused, then: "I wanted to apologize because I was angry at Snape but I took it out on you. And I wanted to say thank you because you tried to defend me from Snape in your own way, as strange and slightly demanding as it had been. So… yes." She abruptly stood up. "Mainly, I'm sorry – "she choked a little on the words – "that I yelled at you when I was actually angry with Severus. You didn't – well, no, you deserved it, but not at that particular time, especially when it had nothing to do with the topic at hand. So… I apologize."

He was looking up at her from his seat with a half-amused, half-unfathomable expression. She met his gaze for a few moments longer and then looked away, heading for the door leading out. "Sorry to bother you," she said as she turned the doorknob, tone already retreating into its impersonal, cool quality.

"Do you regret it?" His voice was steady as she turned her back, and something in it made her pause. "Do you regret coming over to save him?"

She looked back at him. "No. I was trying to do right by him, and he decided to break off the friendship once and for all. We had it coming. I guess I just didn't think it'd be this… terrible." Embarrassed again by her honesty, she opened the door and made to walk out, only turning back to say, "Good night."

James grinned at her, all heaviness from his voice abruptly gone. "Good night, Trouble."

She hurried out into the corridor and back to Gryffindor Tower, ignoring the blush that had erupted at the pet name.

James, for his part, did not sleep at all that night, too busy thinking about his archenemy, his best friends, and a certain redhead for whom he still harbored a deep affection, a rough prediction for the year to come already mapping itself out in his head.

* * *

**I hope it was decent enough for the beginnings.**

**Ten reviews, please :)**


	2. Of Returns and Rebellions

**Well, it seems like the number of reviews I'm going to get has permanently stuck at 6, so I suppose I might as well post this. **_  
_

**It's a bit on the long side, but I hope you like it nevertheless :)**

* * *

_November 1976_

_Sixth Year_

The bench was cold and unforgiving under Lily Evans's thighs as she slumped forward, burying her face in her arms and closing her eyes with a heavy sigh. Other Hogwarts students chattered around her as they ate their breakfasts, gearing up for another day of magical education. Lily, on the other hand, had had an incredibly late night studying for a Defense Against the Dark Arts practical exam and therefore was too tired to think, much less function like a normal human being.

Er... as normal as a sixteen year old witch could be, that is.

"Oi, you're getting your gorgeous hair in my eggs," Marlene McKinnon complained, pushing Lily's head away from her plate. The redhead in question mumbled something unintelligible as she shuffled an infinitesimal amount down the bench. Dorcas Meadowes sighed and grabbed a mug, reaching for the coffee pot across the table. Remus Lupin handed it to her with a smile, something which still made Dorcas blush despite a month and a half of dating. Mary MacDonald merely poked Lily in the head with her wand tip. "Not necessary," Lily ground out, finally lifting her head and blinking blearily at her surroundings.

Dorcas dropped two sugar cubes and a swirl of milk into the coffee before handing it to her; sipping it gratefully, Lily stared up at the owls that were now soaring into the Great Hall. A tawny owl landed in front of Mary and dropped a roll of newspaper in front of her; Marlene unrolled it as Mary rummaged around for two Knuts. "Any news?" Lily asked, looking over from her coffee with a guarded look.

"Three missing," Marlene reported, voice flat. "Over in Oxfordshire." There was a pause. Then: "Oxfordshire?" Dorcas repeated, face whitening as she dropped her spoon.

Marlene looked up, startled. "Yes, what - "

Lily snatched the papers from the other girl's hand and scanned the article. No familiar names jumped out at her. "It's not anywhere near your family, Dor, it's all right," she said quickly, reaching across the table to show her the paper.

Dorcas's body went limp quite visibly, Remus's arm going around her shoulders in a hasty attempt to comfort her.

"I'm surprised they even bother reporting it anymore," Lily said, sleepiness fading as she read the rest of the report.

"It's a tiny article on the side, look..."

"Bother reporting what?" Sirius Black's voice came from behind Mary and Lily, causing the two of them to jump as Marlene glared from the opposite side of the table. Sirius merely raised an eyebrow in the latter girl's direction.

"Missing persons," Remus replied, giving his friend a meaningful look from behind Dorcas's head. Sirius swung into a seat beside Mary, helping himself to Marlene's toast as he read the article upside down. Peter Pettigrew appeared just as Marlene yanked her plate away from Sirius, her scowl matching the one growing on the boy's face as he continued to read. "Oxfordshire," he spat. "Not so far from London. I'd bet my cousins had a little fun last night. And - yep, here's one, Bellatrix." Peter started at the name, casting a wild-eyed glance around the room as if he expected the woman to jump out from under Dumbledore's chair and attack him.

"What about dear Bella?" James Potter asked as he slid in next to Lily. She rolled her eyes as he grinned at her but made no other comment, instead choosing to pour more tea into Dorcas's cup.

"Apparently she was on the scene when these three pro-Muggle chaps were taken," Sirius said, contempt leaking from his tone. He stood up a little, toast in mouth, to look over at the Slytherin table. "Look at their faces," he scoffed. "Bloody smug, they are. Look at my rat of a brother, grinning at Snape like they've won a Quidditch match - "

But at the mention of Snape the entire group tensed; sensing this, Sirius sat back down and busied himself with stealing more food from Marlene. Dorcas started a conversation with Mary and Remus about a sale that Madam Malkin's was having in a day's time; Peter cast a quick look at James, whose expression had darkened; and Lily sat quite still as she pondered whether to eat kippers or bacon.

It had been several months since The Lake Incident, but sometimes the sting felt as fresh as if it had been only yesterday. After all, losing one's best friend of over five years was not an easy experience, and to lose said friend to something as petty and stupid as prejudice only made it worse. Snape and Lily had not talked for the duration of the summer, both of them avoiding old haunts and instead deciding to either meet up with other friends or stay holed up at home. When they returned to school the situation did not change; it was almost as if they had never known each other. A snide reference was made here and there by Slytherins, but the Prefect badge on Lily's chest ensured that it didn't get more out of hand than that, at least during school hours.

Still, the fact that references were being made was awful in and of itself because it showed just how much Snape's friendship had protected Lily for the past five years. She was one of the most outspoken Muggleborns in Hogwarts, not to mention one of the most successful, and therefore had had a target painted on her back since day one. Snape, however, had managed to deter most malevolent treatment directed at her for five years, and the sudden loss of that protection meant that the Slytherins were practically chomping at the bit to be the first one to get under her skin.

"Ready for the exam, Lily?" Dorcas asked, her happy-go-lucky, motherly nature having returned. "You were up so late last night studying, I was worried - "

"She wants to beat me, of course she studied," James said suddenly, grinning down at Lily. "Isn't that right, Evans?"

"Please, if I had wanted to beat you, I would've been able to sleep at eight."

He clutched at his chest. "Oh, how you wound me!"

Peter let out a laugh as the bell rang, signaling start of first period. Sirius sprinted off with a stack of toast levitating before him, Marlene chasing him with a stream of expletives falling from her mouth. Remus carried Dorcas's rucksack like a gentleman and Lily hoisted her bag onto her shoulder, heading down to the Defense classroom with Mary at her side. James, having suddenly received a letter from his very tired-looking owl, lingered at the table.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Mary asked, looking at Lily.

"Er, no. I forgot." Lily held up her hands defensively. "There was a huge ruckus at the table. I'll eat lunch, don't worry."

"You're going to kill yourself, you know," the other girl replied, tugging on a lock of her frizzy brown hair as she did so. "Especially with your condition - "

"Oi, MacDonald, Evans! Wait up." James came up from behind them, ruffling his hair and tucking parchment into his pocket. His expression, stormy with something almost like anger, cleared up as he reached them. "Running off without a bloke like that... shame on you."

When the three Gryffindors reached the corridor, Sirius and Marlene were refusing to speak to each other, toast was scattered on the floor, Dorcas and Remus were talking in quiet voices, and a select number of the Ravenclaws they had class with were huddled together. As James approached, the Ravenclaws started muttering; the curious look he gave them only served to excite them more. Raising his eyebrows, he leaned against the wall and waited. Lily, hyper-aware of the badge pinned to her robes and the responsibility it entailed, watched closely. The students not involved in the scene filed into the classroom, chattering loudly and casting a few curious looks at the students remaining outside.

An envoy, Hannah Simone, was sent over to meet with James. By this point, Remus and Sirius had taken a sharp interest as well, automatically gravitating to James's sides to flank him. Marlene watched Simone with clear eyes and Mary sneered at Hannah, making her distaste for such gossipy, giggling girls apparent. Dorcas hovered by her side and dragged Lily closer as well.

"James," Simone said warmly, tossing her honey locks over her shoulder. Remus coughed slightly, giving Lily a barely perceptible smirk. She fought to keep the grin off her face as she nodded back. Hannah was a fellow Prefect and Remus and Lily had endured many Prefect meetings in which she'd fawned over James and his many accomplishments.

"Simone," James acknowledged, blissfully unaware of her designs on him. The girl frowned a little at his usage of her surname but brushed it off after a glance back at her housemates. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, we were just wondering if..." Hannah cast a look over at everyone else listening, gaze lingering on Lily in particular. "Um... did you think about what Patrick Greengrass told you?"

James's expression, which had been politely interested before, now turned stiff and cold. "No. I didn't even consider it. Why?"

Hannah was obviously thrown off by the change in his demeanor, and stuttered through her next sentence. "We - some of us thought it was a worthy offer, one that someone like - well, like you would find worthwhile, but - but if - "

"The Dark Arts don't interest me at all," James responded coolly, looking away from the now totally disconcerted Hannah and effectively closing the conversation. "You lot ready to head in?" he added, looking back at his friends. Sirius gave the gaggle of watching Ravenclaws a dirty look and nodded, pushing his way past them to enter the classroom. Remus grasped Dorcas's hand protectively and ushered her in, Mary keeping a tight grip on her wand as she followed. Marlene tried to catch James's eye but he avoided her, instead moving slightly to the left to block Lily from the Ravenclaws as they filtered into the classroom, still muttering and eyeing James. He gave them a dark look. Marlene rolled her eyes and grabbed Lily's hand, practically dragging her inside just as Professor Slattern entered.

"What - Marly, you know Potter the best, what's going on?" Lily hissed as her friend pushed her into a seat.

"Politics," she answered, an enigmatic look on her face. She was just about to sit down next to her when James set his bag down on the desk. "_James -"_

"She needs to hear from me," he said, cutting her off. Marlene looked as if she wanted to argue, but instead threw up her hands and went to sit next to Sirius.

"Hear what from you? Potter, I want a straight answer - "

"You can't go anywhere without one of us, all right?" he said as Slattern told the students to take out parchment, a quill, and their wands.

Lily made no move to retrieve the items from her bag, instead staring at the boy next to her with a mingled look of anger and confusion. "What are you talking about? I can go places with whomever I like, thank you very much."

"Take me or Sirius or Remus or Mary or Marlene or even Peter, for Merlin's sake, but _don't_ go anywhere alone - "

"Are you insane? I have Prefect rounds, classes to get to, a _social life, _as surprising as that may be to you - "

_"Lily,"_ he said, turning to look at her for the first time since he'd sat down. "I know you're independent, and I know you don't like taking orders from me, but for _God's sake,_ just do this one thing for me, all right?"

She didn't know if it was the sound of her first name coming from his mouth, the usage of _God_ instead of the Wizarding _Merlin, _or if it was simply the way James was staring at her, all intense and regretful and fierce and proud. Whatever it was, it made her close her mouth and look down at her bag. James's shoulders dropped and some tension left his frame as he looked through his own bag.

"All right, so Human Transfiguration," Professor Slattern said, clapping his hands together. "We've spent a good week on this, so I expect good marks from all of you, yes? Okay, wands at the ready..."

(x)

"I still can't believe you gave Potter antlers," Marlene said an hour later, laughing. "Slattern clearly said to change the color of his hair, but no, the great Sirius Black won't settle for simple Human Transfiguration, he has to show off..."

"I thought it was funny," Sirius said, smirking.

"And appropriate," Remus added in a low tone, setting off more laughter among the Marauders.

"Well anyway, Lily beat James, so I figure it's a good day for all," Marlene said, dropping a lazy wink at Lily.

"Oi, I thought you said that wasn't your goal!" James accused, turning to face Lily and walking backwards.

"That was to knock you off your game," she said smugly.

"You're trouble," he said, nearly crashing into a pair of Hufflepuffs going the opposite direction. "Whoops, sorry. But - I'm not trusting you ever again."

"Did you ever?" she asked, laughing.

"Depends on the situation. But mark my words, you're trouble."

Lily rolled her eyes and adjusted the strap of her bag farther up her shoulder. "I'm off for my free period. I'll see you lot in a bit."

James nudged Sirius in the side and a moment of silent communication passed between them before Sirius loped over to her. "I'll follow you up there; I left something I need in my trunk, anyway," he said with easy grace.

Lily turned back to look at him, then at James, all traces of previous mirth gone. "I don't _need_ a bodyguard, Potter, this is ridiculous. You won't even tell me why - "

"You agreed, and I'm holding you to your word," he replied, voice suddenly cool and impersonal. "S'laters, Padfoot. I'll tell Sinistra you went to the loo."

He walked off with Remus and Marlene before Lily could retort.

"C'mon, Evans. Sooner we get there, the sooner I can get to Astronomy. Although," he added, looking thoughtful, "it's not like I particularly feel the need to learn about Saturn today, so..."

"Come along if you must, then," Lily snapped. "I didn't _agree_, I just stopped talking! Bloody wanker..."

"I'm not _that_ bad," Sirius said reasonably as he led Lily around the corner.

"Not you, Potter. Who does he think he is?" she burst out, startling a first year ahead of them.

"I know, love," Sirius soothed her, dropping a wink at the first year as he maneuvered Lily past her. "He's bang out of order."

Lily stopped short and glared at Sirius. "Why are you being so agreeable?" she asked suspiciously.

He blinked innocently back at her. "I'm always this gentlemanly, Evans. You're just too prickly to approach."

"Don't give me that load of bollocks," she grumbled, starting off for the Tower again. "You can go to class now," she added as the bell rang.

"We're not there yet though, and I have strict orders to escort you all the way."

"But _why? _What does Potter think will happen?"

"Nothing," he said evasively as they passed the dungeons. Sirius gave the area a quick, sweeping glance before picking up the pace a little.

"The Slytherins?" Lily guessed, catching on. "This definitely has to do with what Simone was talking about, something about Patrick Greengrass - "

"Shut up, please," Sirius said pleasantly, ensuring that the pair remained silent until they reached the staircase leading up and away from the Slytherin Common Room. "Now, what were you blathering about?"

"Gentlemanly, my arse," Lily muttered. Sirius laughed. "I want to know what has James so defensive over _me,_ when it sounds like Greengrass was propositioning _him."_

"Propositioning him, eh? Lecherous." Sirius grinned. Lily sighed, plucking at the skin of her thigh with her fingernails. "Well, put it this way. James isn't in danger because he's pureblood. You, on the other hand..."

"So he's setting up a system in which you four protect every Muggleborn in the school?" Lily scoffed. "You're going to have to come up with a better excuse than that."

"Not every Muggleborn, no. But as you said, the offer was given to James. And the one Muggleborn he's notorious for chasing after is you, yeah? Connect the dots here."

Lily paused for a moment, letting the information sink in before continuing to walk. "He'll get over me," she muttered, refusing to look at Sirius. He remained silent at this assumption. "But - but what was the offer?" she asked more loudly.

"I've told you enough already," Sirius said, herding her to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Lily blinked, surprised at how far they'd walked without her noticing. "Just..." Her companion seemed to be at war with himself, but he finally sighed and gave her a careful look. "The word 'offer' isn't really the right term... think of it more as 'threat.'" There was a very pregnant pause. "All right, that's enough for one day. You can get through to the Common Room on your own, so off you go."

"But Sirius, what - "

"No, Evans."

"I don't - "

"Evans."

"If you could just tell me - "

"Take care of this one, won't you?" he said to the Fat Lady, grinning before he walked away.

Lily stared after him in mute frustration.

(x)

_Dear James,_

_I know you're waiting for news, but all I can tell you is that we're safe and hidden. Your mother sends her love._

_I feel the need to warn you once again to stop picking fights with those aligned with Voldemort. Times are growing too dangerous to risk such conflicts. You must keep your friends close, and watch out for recruiters._

_I know you are worried about Remus and his furry little problem, as well as Lily Evans and her so-called blood status. Don't do anything rash. Doing anything blatant will only tip the others off as to whom you're inclined to protect. Affection is a weakness in these times, so you must hold off from showing too much of it, lest they twist it to their advantage._

_Stay out of trouble. I've written to Minerva McGonagall and she promises to keep an eye out for you but also says that it'd be best to close all channels of communication. So this will be our last correspondence until we can meet in person._

_Don't be rash. Stay your temper. Be on the watch._

_Your Father_

(x)

Lily threw another quill across the room. "I can't even fathom - just... how _dare_ he? I can take care of _myself,_ I don't need any bloody watchdogs, I'm plenty skilled enough in defense! Aren't I?"

Marlene shrugged as she stared at the canopy of her four poster bed, comfortably nestled amongst her covers. She blew a lock of honey colored hair out of her face, thinking. "Look, Lils, I'm not saying you're shoddy at spells, cause you're actually quite brilliant, but have you considered the fact that James just wants to look after you?"

"He should know that I can look after myself! It's not like he can do much better than I can."

"That's just the way he is, though," Marlene said thoughtfully. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at the other girl head on. "That's the one thing you catch onto after growing up with the kid: he's awfully protective of things he likes."

Mary looked up from her textbook. "Potter, overprotective? I never would've thought," she drawled, trademark sarcasm seeping into her tone. "It's not like he blew his top when Snape called Lily a you-know-what last year or anything."

Lily winced. Mary had a habit of ignoring the sensitivity of some topics, but after six years she'd learned not to take offense. Dorcas still gave her a reprimanding look from the vanity table, where she was attempting to braid her short blonde locks. Mary rolled her eyes and muttered a reluctant apology.

"He really fancies you, Lily," Dorcas said. Lily stiffened and started toying with the sleeve of her pajamas. "He does. And he just wants you to be safe."

"He's overdoing it," she said shortly, avoiding Dorcas's gaze and the mirror behind her.

"Well, you two are getting along much better. Maybe... maybe he sees an opening there, and he wants to make sure you're safe when he takes it."

"An _opening?_ What am I, a Quidditch strategy?" Lily cried. Her indignation was quick to rise to the surface, as she was already feeling defensive about her new-found tolerance for James. Dorcas backtracked quickly.

"Not - not an opening like that, I mean - "

"She means exactly what she said," Marlene interrupted, feeling impatient. "Whether you're willing to admit it or not, you _like_ James and you're getting along with him better now. You may not fancy him yet, but - "

"Yet? Merlin, Marly, who's side are you on?"

"His," she responded, a remorseless grin spreading over her face.

"Well, I'm on Lily's side," Mary said flatly. "Not because I have a problem with Potter specifically, but because it's good of Lily to be independent and stay free of attachment. Especially in a time like this."

"What do you mean?" Dor asked, turning in her seat.

"First, it's very feminist, and I like it," Mary replied. "And also, Lily's not the romance type. She doesn't want or need anything like that for a while. And third, knowing her, even if she did fancy anyone, she wouldn't risk dragging them down with her on the so called "blood status" ladder."

"It's true," Lily admitted. "Mary's being blunt about it, but it's true. I can't afford to fancy someone. Not now. And I don't want to."

"People rarely fall in love because they want to, Lils," Marlene said sagely. This was probably the wisest thing said all night.

"I'm sure it'll all turn out in the end," Dor said, anxious but optimistic. "He still fancies you, and is keeping you safe because of it. It'll all turn out in the end."

"Yeah, unless Simone snags him," Mary said, wrinkling her nose.

Lily ignored the tight feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought.

"Merlin, not that slag," Marlene moaned. "I'll personally hex James if he chooses to go out with her. Or give him the antidote to the love potion she's most likely administered..."

"If he makes the choice, I'm sure he'll have reason to," Lily said diplomatically.

"Yeah, an attempt to make you jealous," Marly grumbled. Lily tossed a pillow at her as Dorcas laughed.

_"Anyway,"_ Mary said, making her distaste for romance obvious, "are you going to take Potter's decree lying down?"

"Oh, she'll do plenty of lying down with James, all right."

_"Marlene McKinnon!"_

"What? I'm just _saying..."_

"Not like I have a choice, really," Lily responded to Mary, rolling her eyes at Marlene's self-satisfied grin.

"You always have a choice," Mary said, a wicked smirk breaking out. Her three friends groaned, well aware of what that particular smirk entailed. "I'm freezing, Lils, really. Think you can nip down to the kitchens and get us all some cocoa?"

Lily opened her mouth, but shut it again after a moment's deliberation. "You know what? I think I will."

"I - Lily, wait, I don't think this is a good idea - "

"Leave her be, Dorcas," Mary said, more gently than she would have to anyone else. No one could really muster up the spite needed to be truly mean to Dorcas Meadowes. "Potter's too full of himself anyway."

Lily got up from her bed, steadying herself against the bedpost as her head spun at the movement. "I'll be back in a few. If I don't die, that is," she joked, chuckling a little as Dorcas shrieked. Marlene's laugh echoed as the door shut behind her.

The Common Room was still filled with a few older students chatting by the fire, but thankfully none of the Marauders were there. Lily clambered out of the portrait hole and lit her wand, making her way down to the kitchen entrance. The corridors were as cold and dark as always, but nothing out of the ordinary jumped out at her. The kitchens weren't even near the dungeons, she reasoned, so she was safe from whatever threats James knew or was imagining.

Nevertheless, she was glad to reach the warmth and safety of the kitchens, and after receiving four mugs of hot cocoa from three enthusiastic house elves, she made her way quickly back to Gryffindor Tower. "Did any beasties try to eat you?" Mary deadpanned as she accepted her mug.

"Yeah, nearly got mauled by a manticore," Lily replied, voice just as sarcastic. Marlene giggled as she sipped her drink, and Dorcas cast a half-reproachful, half-amused look at the other girls. There was a short silence before a sudden knock on the door startled all four of them.

"It's nearly nine, who could possibly... _Potter?"_ Mary looked shocked for a split second, then her expression morphed into exasperation. "You lot have got to stop flying up here on your broomsticks - the founders made the staircase trap for a reason."

"Where's Evans?" his voice said from behind the mostly closed door. It was uncharacteristically cool and tightly controlled.

"None of your sodding business - _Oi!"_ Mary caught herself on the edge of her bedside table as James shoved the door open, tactfully keeping his eyes on the ground as Marlene scrambled under her covers. "Get out before I hex you."

"Evans. Common Room. Now."

Lily put down the incriminating mug of cocoa and stood up, expression fierce. "What if I don't want to?"

"Come quietly, or I'll make a scene. Your choice."

"You can't just barge in here and - _ah! _James Potter, put me _down this instant."_

James had scooped her up and exited; he now stepped on one stair and waited until the entire staircase morphed into a slide before dumping Lily on it and pushing her down. She rolled unceremoniously down to the Common Room, eliciting several stares as she sat up and started swearing, rubbing her quickly-bruising knees. James slid down with more grace, tossing his broomstick onto a nearby couch before whirling to face Lily.

"Right, let's get some things straight - "

"Yes, let's," she responded furiously, picking herself up and ignoring their curious housemates. Her head started to spin at her sudden movements. "You _cannot_ just fly into our dorm and manhandle - "

"_You_ clearly can't follow simple directions! Merlin, Evans, is it so hard to take a mate with you when you go places? You're birds, don't you lot travel in packs anyway?"

"Ignoring the vague sexism in that comment, how on Earth did you know I went out?"

"We're good at locating people," he said enigmatically, still glaring angrily at her. "Look, when I ask you to - "

"Ask? That's a laugh! You spat an order at me and refused to explain why the hell I should even consider listening to it! I had to weasel information out of _Sirius - "_

"_Padfoot_ told you things? That _wanker - " _James made as if to storm up to the boys' staircase, but Lily grabbed his sleeve and turned him around again.

"Don't you dare walk away from a fight you started, Potter. Sirius didn't tell me anything, so you can stop throwing a tantrum and explain to me what's going on."

"I... it's not like I can just - Oi, you lot, clear out!" he demanded suddenly, glancing at the few students still in the Common Room. They grumbled but started to move towards their respective dorms, all too familiar with the rows that James and Lily participated in and unwilling to get caught in the crossfire.

Lily waited until the last door had slammed shut, then took a deep breath. "I just want to know what's going on. What happened with Greengrass? Why can't I go anywhere? How did you know I was out? Why - "

"Bloody hell, Evans, can't a bloke just ask the girl he - a girl to stay clear of some Slytherins without getting assaulted with useless questions?"

"So it has to do with steering clear of Slytherins!" she said triumphantly.

"I - no, don't jump to conclusions - "

"Too late, Potter. Now tell me why, and I'll think about following your request. I probably won't, to be perfectly honest, but at least this way we'll both be appeased."

"Appeased, my arse," James muttered. "I'm not going to tell you shit, especially since you're being so contrary."

"That's not fair!" Lily said, volume raising again. "You can't restrict my freedom like that and then not tell me why - "

"I'm trying to keep you safe from bastards like Greengrass!"

"And you don't think I can do it myself?"

"No, I know you can't do it yourself. That's why people like me have to look out for you."

"You're no better at spells than I am! I can take care of myself - "

"Stop being so bloody stubborn and just admit that you wouldn't survive three seconds in a duel!"

"I could knock you off your arrogant arse if I had the inclination!"

"All talk, no action - "

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

James flicked his wand and created a hasty shield, torn between feeling impressed and angry. "Stop trying and just accept our help - "

"Not when you're being a total prat about this all! I'm not going to come running to you or your mates every time something goes wrong!"

"Why is it so hard for you to take someone along with you?"

"Because it's an unnecessary hassle and - and it's just the significance of the whole thing! I'm not going to do something simply because you say to - "

"Maybe you should, since you have a fucking bulls-eye attached to your forehead - "

Lily gripped her wand, frustration and anger building up until she couldn't breathe properly, much less think straight. "Listen, you absolute _pig_, I'm not even going to consider - I... _fuck,_ give me a second - " She sat down abruptly, head whirling.

Most of James's anger melted at the unexpected sight and he kneeled down next to her, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Er, Evans?"

Lily sighed. "Just let me sit for a moment. And don't touch me."

He ignored her, instead grabbing her hands. "You're freezing. Did you eat enough today?"

"Bowl of soup and bread. And coffee."

"You're supposed to eat more than that."

"Forgot."

James's brow furrowed, but he tried to cover up his worry with an echo of his previous irritation. "See, this is what I mean. You can't even feed yourself properly; what happens if you feel weak in the middle of a confrontation?"

"I cast a shield and wait it out. Besides, the only confrontation that drains me is yelling at you," she retorted, feeling grumpy and in no mood to mince words.

He rubbed her hands between his warm ones. "Look, Ev - Lily. I'm... I'm trying, okay? I just can't tell you some things because... well, you know the saying 'ignorance is bliss,' right? Well, trust me when I say that you'll be less hassled if you remain in the dark about some things. All right?"

She gave him a tired look. "I'm not agreeing to a bodyguard system, James. I'm not."

"After hours, then. During patrols or when you decide to have a lark. We'll lay off during school hours."

"Why are you so desperate to cover me?" she asked him, feeling lightheaded and cold. The floor swam under her feet and she mentally berated herself for not eating protein that day.

He looked to the side, hands stilling over hers as he avoided her gaze. "Ignorance is bliss, Evans."

She frowned, then struggled to her feet. He scrambled up and tried to support her, but she shook him off. "I'm going to bed."

"Really, or are you just going to sneak out again?" he asked suspiciously, arm still reaching to support her swaying frame. She sighed and allowed him to lead her to the foot of the staircase.

"I'm tired, and I'm not in the mood to argue with you anymore," she said, resting against the rail.

He gave her a stern look, then called, "Oi, Marlene. Take Evans up, will you? She doesn't feel great."

There was a flutter of movement up above and Marlene's golden head bobbed into view, Dorcas's frantic voice not far behind. "I'm not an invalid," Lily said, presumably irritated at the fuss everyone was making. She stormed up the steps on her own. "I just haven't taken my potion in the past few weeks," she said to Dorcas, her voice unintentionally carrying down to James and Marlene.

"Lily Evans, you come here right this instant and take your medication - "

"Don't badger her, Dor, she'll take it when she gets up here," came Mary's disembodied voice.

James watched the proceedings with an unfathomable expression, then called, "I expect an agreement to the deal, Evans!"

"When hell freezes over, Potter," was the scathing reply before the door slammed.

"Tough luck, James," Marlene said sympathetically.

"She's so bloody stubborn."

"Remind you of anyone?" she shot back, grinning. "Honestly, you two..."

"What potion?" James asked, unable to mask his curiosity much longer.

Marlene's expression grew wary. "What?"

"What potion was Lily talking about?"

"Since when was Lily _Lily_ to you? Isn't it always Evans and Potter?"

"Marly, you and I both know that you're shit at deflecting. You have been since you were eight."

She sighed, shoulders loosening. "I can't say anything. It's... it's her business, and I'm not going to disregard her privacy like that."

James frowned, then opened his mouth again. "Okay. _Oi, Evans, what_ - "

_"James!"_ He looked down to see Marlene scowling at him.

"What?" he asked, genuinely baffled.

"Boys," she muttered instead, throwing up her hands and stalking upstairs. "Go to bed, Potter."

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm not done arguing with Evans - "

_"Now."_

"All _right,_ no need to whip out your wand - where did that even come fr - _okay, Merlin's pants!"_


	3. Of Arguments and Affirmations

Thank you so much for the positive feedback I got, as well as the favorites and alerts :) You guys really made my day.

_This is a good time to warn you all that this fic will have mature themes/triggers (not lemons, sorry). It's a bit different from what I've written in the past, so if you've been following, expect a bit of a change. There are darker aspects that may be triggers for some audience members, such as substance abuse and disorders. Feel free to PM me if you'd like a more detailed explanation; I won't elaborate here because some of it is pretty big plot._

That being said, I hope you still enjoy :)

* * *

Lily was in the midst of detailing the effects of the _Aguamenti_ Charm during the next morning when a ball of parchment suddenly hit her on the head. Glaring over her shoulder, she met the unapologetic gaze of James Potter. "What?" she mouthed.

He mimed opening the parchment and reading it. Marlene, from her seat next to Lily, snickered and made a pass at the crumpled ball, grabbing it and spreading it out on the table between the two girls. Lily gave James one last dirty look before craning her head closer to read the messy script.

**What was up with last night? (The parchment has a Protean Charm on it, so don't bother throwing it back. What you write, I'll see on my sheet, and vice versa.)**

"He can cast a Protean Charm?" Marlene whispered incredulously. "How in the name of Merlin's saggy - " She grabbed her quill and wrote on the parchment: _Bollocks__. A Protean Charm is N.E.W.T. level work._

**Now now, McKinnon, green isn't a good color on you. Shove off and let Evans take the parchment, yeah? **Marlene whipped around to see Sirius Black smirking at her as he threw his quill down. She growled and turned back around, pushing the parchment into Lily's reluctant hands.

She bit her lip and dipped her quill into her inkwell, hesitating for so long that a splotch of ink fell and dribbled down the sheet. **C'mon, Evans, I'm pretty sure you know how to write_,_** James's handwriting encouraged, the parchment turning warm as the message appeared.

_What do you want? _she finally penned, listening to Flitwick with one ear and hearing Sirius's chortles with the other. "Getting snippy with you, she is," he muttered to James in a low voice. She heard the distinct thud of one shoulder thumping into another. "Ouch, all right, I'll leave you to it then."

_I'm waiting, Potter._

**I asked you a question first. **

_Last night? I had a mug of cocoa before getting very rudely interrupted by _-

**A mug of cocoa and some potion to wash it down****?**

_That's none of your business._

**I could make it my business.**

_But that'd be terribly invasive, not to mention grounds for arguing with me again._

**Maybe I like arguing with you, Evans.**

_And maybe you're just a thick masochist, Potter._

**Maybe - bollocks, what did Flitwick just say?**

_Rotate the wrist once clockwise. Anyway, the point is, I'm not baring my soul to you, so you can just bugger off._

**I'm not asking you to bare anything, although if you want to lift your skirt just a few centimeters -**

She actually turned around in her seat and gave him a glare that made Peter quail. _Bugger_._ Off. Now._

**I was just joking. Can't a bloke ask a question?**

_Despite your many attempts to "joke," no, you can't just ask a question._

**I - **

**Look forward, face Flitwick, and pretend to be listening. Take notes. And don't look at the Slytherins.**

The abrupt shift in tone startled Lily; she glanced over her shoulder at James with a puzzled expression. He looked away almost immediately, forcing her to turn around and follow his instructions. Over on the other side of the classroom she could hear the quiet murmurs of two Slytherin boys, Patrick Greengrass and Evan Rosier. She bent over her desk and started writing gibberish, all the while straining to hear their conversation. She could always study _Aguamenti_ later on her own; Charms was a subject she instinctively grasped, but the chance to hear a little of what was weighing on James's mind was one she couldn't pass up.

"I'm telling you, now is the perfect time - "

"You always think now is the perfect time," Greengrass interrupted, voice contemptuous. "You have no fucking patience, that's why - "

"... can't risk him losing interest..."

"... _won't_ lose interest, it's been years - "

"Exactly, years; I'd have lost interest a long time ago..."

"... patience, all right?" Rosier looked disgusted, but nodded. Greengrass's eyes suddenly flicked up to study Lily and she focused intently on her parchment, trying to erase all expression on her face.

"Lily? What's going on? What are you writing?" Marlene's voice broke her concentration and she turned to face her, relieved to have an excuse to face away from the Slytherins. "Nothing," she reassured the other girl hastily. "Nothing at all."

The charmed parchment under her palm turned warm again and she glanced down at it, taking in Sirius's handwriting. **I know you heard, but we didn't because we're too far away. Talk to you at lunch.**

_Only if you can tell me things in exchange._

**No can do, sweetheart. But nice try.**

Lily buried her head in her arms and seriously contemplated Banishing the pair of them to Siberia.

(x)

Mary frowned as she stared at the contents of Lily's nightstand drawer. Her reflection frowned back at her, then cracked as she pushed the mirror shards aside. Under the plastic base of the shattered glass were vials of a familiar potion, as well as spare things like hair bands and shoelaces.

All right, so she was technically supposed to be in Herbology right about now, but psychology had always interested her more than vicious plants. Besides, as much as Mary disliked the Marauders, she couldn't help but share their contempt for rules.

She fingered the flat side of the broken glass. It looked like a spell had broken it, not anything as mundane as a punch, which was different from last time. Now the question was why it hadn't been thrown away.

Sighing, she fixed the mirror with a quick "_Reparo_" before shutting the drawer and exiting the dorm room, mind already drifting to which excuse she'd feed Sprout concerning her tardiness.

(x)

"Lily flower, my darling woman!" Sirius crooned as he came up behind Lily and rumpled her hair. She and James both scowled, although admittedly for different reasons. Ignoring both of them, Sirius said, "So I need you to take a walk with me and Prongs, all right?"

"You and... I'm still confused by the nicknames you lot have for each other, but I'll assume you mean Potter," Lily muttered. She swiveled in her seat, dropping her fork as she faced the two Marauders. "Listen, I don't know why you need to talk to me, but I'm in the middle of enjoying a perfectly good salad, so if you could just bugger off..."

"Oh how you wound me," James said flatly. "Come on." He hauled her off the seat and picked up her bag with his other hand, ignoring her protests as he dragged her from the Great Hall to the corridor right outside. Sirius followed the pair, smirking at Lily's furious attempts to get away.

"You've got to stop forcing me to go places I don't want to go," Lily burst out as soon as James let go of her. Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively and she smacked his shoulder.

"And you've got to start telling us things," James replied, crossing his arms.

"Are you joking? _You're_ saying that to _me?" _

"Just tell us what you heard from Greengrass, yeah?" Sirius's voice was lazy. "It'll make this a lot less painful."

Lily huffed. "All he said was something about being the perfect time, and someone getting tired of something. I don't know, I couldn't hear very well." Upon seeing the boys exchange significant glances, she frowned. "I wish you lot would tell me what's going on."

"He figures he has to start now before you lose interest," Sirius muttered, attention suddenly sharpening as he turned to James. The abrupt change in demeanor was startling, especially for someone as laidback as Sirius usually was.

"I'm not going to lose interest," James said dismissively, casting a furtive look at Lily, "but if he wants to act now we're more than ready to - "

"Are you mental?" Lily broke in, frowning. "If this is what I think it is, then I'm putting my foot down here. You can't go charging off to duel Greengrass, no matter what he's done."

"It's more a question of what he might do, if you catch my drift," James muttered, kicking at the floor.

"It doesn't matter what you put a foot down to, Lils, in the end you can't really control us," Sirius told her, tone gentle but firm.

Her temper flared at this. "Oh yes I bloody well can, Black! I'll give the lot of you detention for months, and that's if McGonagall is merciful enough to leave you in my hands!"

"Did you really just call me 'Black'? You can't possibly be that irritated already - "

_"Sirius._ What is going on?" Lily looked like she was torn between hexing them or walking away; she settled for deep breaths and a piercing gaze that made both boys shift uncomfortably.

"I know you don't want to be protected," James said, slow and cautious, "but given the circumstances, we think it'd be easier if you, er, remained close for the time being."

"What circumstances? The school knows - has known - about you asking me out every other day for the past few years, and no one's yet found the need to attack me for it."

James looked startled for a moment, but then rounded on Sirius. "You _told_ her why we're doing this?"

Sirius, however, narrowed his eyes at Lily for another reason. "Don't be rude, Lils. Rubbing someone's pursuit of you in their face isn't exactly nice."

Lily fought the urge to laugh at the notion of Sirius Black teaching her how to be a nice person. "I think everyone here knows that Potter isn't exactly earnest in his pursuit."

There was a beat of silence, after which James looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean, not earnest?"

Lily blinked. "Come on, you can't think I'm that thick. I figured it out from the start." She gave a short laugh. "You can't think you were pulling one over me for this long."

"Pulling one - Lily, what are you - "

"Not the time, mate," Sirius said, casting a warning look over to his best friend. "We can talk about bloody romance later. Now, I think you and I need to talk about a few things away from Evans, yeah?"

Lily shook off the word 'romance' and glared at Sirius, feeling very much as if they had gone back to square one. Which, really, they had. "I don't know why you two feel the need to keep me in the dark. Wouldn't it be easier to have me on your side?"

"That's what we're aiming for in the end," James said, suddenly grinning down at her. She paused, thrown off by his response. Sirius took this opportunity to grab James's arm and head back to the Great Hall, although when Lily followed them in she saw they were heading for the staircase rather than the Gryffindor table. She frowned, considering following them, then sighed and went back to her friends.

James threw Sirius's hand off his arm as soon as they were alone and shoved him backwards, causing him to stumble. "What the fuck, Padfoot. What happened to keeping everything a secret?"

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Calm down, you nutter. All I told her is that we're trying to keep her safe because you fancy her. She's a smart witch, she would've figured that out on her own."

James frowned suspiciously at him. "And you didn't tell her what the threat is?"

"Nope. Although she obviously suspects Greengrass."

James's shoulders dropped and he ruffled his hair in the following silence. "Sorry I pushed you."

"S'nothing," Sirius responded easily, grinning. "Merlin, Prongs, get a grip. She'll be dying to snog you before we graduate, I swear as a Marauder."

James scowled. "Not funny."

"Yeah, yeah. I still say you should've shagged Melanie Dents when she offered."

"You're a wanker, you know that, right?" James asked as he punched Sirius in the shoulder.

"Oi, lay off with the violence, Potter, or I might just have to tell McGoogles. Or better yet, your _heart's desire."_

(x)

Remus fiddled with an old, magical gramophone in the boys's dormitory that night as Dorcas flipped through his record collection, curled up on his bed with her feet tucked under her legs. Sirius had thought it'd be funny to shoot a Befuddlement Charm at it the other night, and since then it had refused to play music correctly, instead mixing up strains of music with the wrong lyrics and sometimes playing records backwards. Dorcas laughed as the needle of the device started to dodge Remus's wand. Remus himself huffed and sat back against the bed, tipping his head back to look at her with mock-offended eyes. "It's rude to laugh at people when they're distressed," he pointed out, no real bite to his words.

"I'm the damsel in this relationship, not you," Dorcas replied, still laughing as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He grinned and didn't respond, instead choosing to close his eyes as she played with the strands. Her fingertips stopped at a small scar at the edge of his hairline, tracing it tentatively. "What happened here?"

Remus kept his voice calm. "I was playing Quidditch with the boys last summer and took a nasty fall from my broom. I wasn't too far off the ground, but James's backyard is rather rocky." That last part, at least, was true.

Dorcas made a sympathetic sound at the back of her throat. "You're very injury-prone," she noted, both of them thinking of the other scars she'd found.

He swallowed. "Yeah, well, I guess I'm just really clumsy."

Dorcas laughed, fingers going back to his hair. "Probably. But you're sweet."

Remus smiled, partly out of relief. "I'm not sure how clumsiness and sweetness correlate, but thank you, Dor." He turned around and gave her a small kiss.

"Keep it G-rated for the kids, Moons!" came Sirius's voice from the doorway. Dorcas blushed and ducked her head; Remus frowned and turned to see the rest of the Marauders entering, one of Sirius's hands covering Peter's eyes. Peter was grumbling and stumbled every so often, but Sirius simply looked gleeful. James shot Remus a half-amused, half-apologetic look from behind the two, pulling off his tie and shoes before falling onto his bed. He leaned down and opened his side table drawer, frowning as he rifled through its contents.

"We need to talk," Peter said as soon as Sirius released him.

Dorcas made to get up. "I'll leave," she said cheerfully, scrambling off the bed and leaning down to give Remus a kiss on the cheek.

James closed the drawer with a pack of cigarettes in hand and looked over at her. "Actually, could you stay for a moment?" he asked, tossing a stick to Sirius.

"Not if you're going to light up," she replied, casting a distasteful look at the box. "I wish you two would stop smoking, it's absolutely terrible for you."

"But it looks fucking attractive - sorry, mate," Sirius added hastily as Remus's glare. "Pardon my French, Meadowes, yeah?"

Dorcas paid no mind to the curse. "I wonder how attractive you'll be in twenty years when your lungs start deteriorating inside your body."

"Actually, they fill your lungs with tar," Peter said, looking at her from his spot by Sirius. "Er, sorry. Ignore me."

"No, you have a good point," Dorcas said. "Tar, boys. Tar in your _lungs._"

"You're the only one that's worried," Sirius said, already bored with the conversation. "Let's start talking about the real stuff."

Dorcas sighed as Sirius fished a matchbook from his pants pocket and lit up; James caught it when Sirius threw it to him but refrained from striking a match due to her request. "Why do you need me?" she asked, sitting back down next to Remus. He rubbed her back in a comforting manner and focused his attention on James as well.

"Well, we were planning on talking to you for a while now," James said, casting a questioning glance at Remus. The boy in question straightened up, recognizing the direction of the conversation, and drew an arm around Dorcas's shoulders as he nodded.

"This wasn't what we were going to - oof." Peter had elbowed Sirius in the side. "All right, Christ. Why is everyone abusing me today?"

"It's exceptionally easy, Pads," Peter replied, grinning.

"Talk to me? Why?" Dorcas asked, brow furrowing as she ignored the two.

Remus shifted on his bed and turned to face her, biting his lip worriedly as she mirrored him. "Don't take this the wrong way," he told her, "but it's because your mother's a Muggle."

Dorcas didn't miss a beat. "If you're planning to protect me like you are Lily, then don't even think about it."

Remus blinked. "Uh..."

She smiled and turned again to face the room at large. "I don't mean to say this in a pretentious or narcissistic manner - " here all four boys made sounds of dismissal, for it was impossible for Dorcas to be such things - "but when you started wanting to protect Lily because of your regard for her and her blood status, I realized that you'd want to do the same for me because I'm involved with Remus, even though I'm only a half-blood and she's Muggleborn."

James fiddled with the matchbook. "Er, yes, but - "

"I also realized that that was why you left my name out of the list of people she should go around with instead of being alone. But I'm taking the same stance as Lily," she continued, voice taking on a stronger tone. "I realize that I'm to be targeted, but I also know that I'm capable of handling any threats I may encounter at Hogwarts. I appreciate the sentiment, which is something that Lily refuses to do, but I will have to insist that you don't set the same rules you did to her on me. Quite honestly, I won't follow them."

The four boys sat in surprised silence for a moment, then Peter looked at Remus. "Your girlfriend is impressive."

Remus grinned as Dorcas blushed. "I'm aware."

"No, I just listen to Lily when she goes off on a tangent," Dorcas said, taking Remus's hand with her own.

"That's all very well and good, Meadowes," Sirius interjected, "but we're not going to _not_ look after Evans."

"Why not? She's perfectly capable of defensive spells, more so than me, and - "

"It's not a question of her qualifications, it's a question of who she is, what she's liable to do, and what she means to other people."

"You're very protective of her," Dorcas observed after digesting all this. "James is, obviously, but I'd say you come in second."

Sirius took a drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke curl out before he answered. "Lily is special," he said bluntly. "She and I both came to realize that we're more alike than we first wanted to admit, especially in terms of family acceptance." Dorcas nodded, well aware of the rift between Lily and Petunia, as well as the gaping chasm between Sirius and the rest of his family. "She also has this strange way of knowing when you need someone to listen to you, which is annoying as fu - which is annoying, but comes in handy. And..." Here he paused, giving her a sharp look that the other three did not understand. "And I know," he finished, leaning back into his pillows and taking another pull of his cigarette.

Dorcas stiffened. "_You_ know? But - but it's not something she tells to anyone, much less - "

"I picked up on things, and I recognized what was going on," he said, giving her a warning look. "I asked her about it and she felt comfortable enough to tell me. I didn't force things from her."

James sat up and looked between the two curiously. "Know what?" he asked, interest piqued by new information about Lily.

"Never you mind, James Potter," Dorcas said, seeming to snap back to reality. Her expression, although still shocked, did its best to straighten itself out.

"That's not fair, Sirius knows more than I do about - "

"I know Evans and Pads are friends, but since when has Padfoot known more about her than - "

"Leave it alone," Sirius said. His tone left absolutely no room for discussion and the room fell silent, James looking disgruntled, Peter and Remus baffled, and Sirius and Dorcas blank as parchment.

"I have to go," Dorcas said, standing up hastily. "This is news, this is something that needs careful thought..."

"Wait, Dor - " Remus caught her hand as she turned to leave. "Just... just be careful out there, okay? I promise you we won't take such, er, drastic measures with you as we are with Lily, but I'm still... I mean, I want to - "

"I know," she said, smiling as she looked down at him. "Don't worry too much. And don't overwork yourself trying to look after me either, Remus John Lupin." She gave him a quick kiss (the other Marauders averted their eyes tactfully) and waved to the other boys before stepping out of their dorm.

James struck the match, held it to his cigarette, and took a drag as the door closed behind her. "Pads, what - "

"I'm not telling anyone," Sirius interrupted, eyes fierce despite understanding James's curiosity. "You're going to have to find out yourself. But I swear to Merlin, Prongs, if you push her into anything, I'll use_ Levicorpus_ on you during the next Quidditch match between us and Slytherin and not let you down until you declare your love for Bertha Jorkins."

And that, unfortunately for James, was that.


	4. Of Strategies and Spats

**Thanks for the support, as ever guys! It was cool to hear your curiosity/theories about Lily's problem, but no one's got it quite yet ;) Regardless, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Marlene frowned in concentration as she dropped sixty feet in the air, dodging a ferocious Bludger and tossing the Quaffle to James. The wind whipped past her ears and for the fourth time that evening she wished she'd brought earmuffs, anything to block the chill. James caught the Quaffle with easy grace and sped off to the goal hoops, purposely flying around Devan Patil so as to test his aim. Devan didn't disappoint, launching a Bludger at James's head with a resounding _crack._ James ducked in time, of course, and managed to score anyway, but he turned back with a warm smile for the fourth year Beater. "Good one, mate," he called. "You're getting better at controlling your swings."

Gideon Prewett, Gryffindor's Keeper, retrieved the Quaffle with a quick "_Accio!_" and tossed it back to James, grinning abashedly. "Sorry, Potter. Bit distracted."

"Distracted by his girlfriend in the stands, most likely," Fabian Prewett yelled, laughing as his twin turned red. "Chuck the Quaffle over here, Potter, let's give Gid a run for his money."

Mary rolled her eyes and hefted her Beater's bat over her shoulders as she watched the proceedings. "If we're not going to practice, I'm going to go inside. I've got homework to do."

"Right, can't keep ickle Mary from her homework," Fabian retorted, grinning as he flew past her. "Merlin forbid she do poorly on an essay."

She scowled back at him. "Keep your trap shut, Prewett, before I knock a Bludger at it."

"Oi, you should be more respectful to your elders, MacDonald!"

"You're older by a month, don't be ridiculous," Marlene called down, grinning. "It's a miracle you managed to stay in our year, actually; would've expected you to be knocked down to Alex's year by now on account of your stupidity." She jerked a thumb back to their Seeker, Alexandra Robins, a petite third year who was still searching for the Snitch as the conversation ensued.

The attention of the other six members fell to her as she circled the pitch; then, in a fluke of good timing, she dived straight for the ground, not stopping or slowing as her teammates' excited yells urged her on. Sixty feet from the ground, she evened out then shot straight back up, a small smile breaking across her face as she presented James with the weakly struggling Snitch.

"Brilliant, Alex, you're really coming along," he told her, giving her a quick smile as he pocketed the Snitch. She fidgeted on her broom, unused to praise from anyone. "No, really, don't underestimate yourself. I say you've got the upcoming match in the bag, especially since Hufflepuff can't Seek worth a damn." Her cheeks, already pink from the wind, turned deep red as she mumbled a thanks. James clapped a hand on her shoulder, mentally resolving to boost the poor girl's self esteem a bit, before addressing the rest of his team. "Okay, ladies - "

"Oi!"

"Shut it, Fabian."

" - hit the ground. Chasers, one last Hawkshead Formation." James led the way at the head of the arrow, Marlene and Fabian flanking him as the rest of the team watched. As soon as the three Chasers landed the other four followed, Devan chatting animatedly to Alex as she nodded and flushed again to match her robes. James watched this with mild interest before motioning everyone closer.

"All right, the match against Hufflepuff is in two weeks, so start getting a good night's sleep every night from now on, and don't skip meals!" James ordered. "I don't care about the newest Witch Weekly diet," he added, grinning at Marlene, "but I do care about that Quidditch Cup, which has been sitting in McGonagall's office for the last year. She'd be really unhappy if she had to lose it, right?" He was met with a resounding yes. "So what are we going to do?"

"Fucking win, Cap!" Fabian said, tone gleeful as he slung his broom across his shoulders.

"Works for me," James responded, unable to stifle the grin spreading across his face even as he reminded Fabian not to swear in front of the underclassmen. "Okay, hit the showers. You lot smell disgusting."

"McKinnon smells the worst, if you ask me," came Sirius's voice from behind them. "But that's almost normal by now, innit?"

Marlene turned around so fast her broom fell from her shoulder. "Bugger off, Black."

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite concentrate on your words because of the smell. Merlin's pants, woman, haven't you heard of perfume?"

"Who the hell wears perfume to Quidditch practice? I'm not one of your stupid girlfriends, with more clothes than common sense."

"Sorry, _girlfriends_? Since when have I had girlfriends?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. You prefer to sleep with them and then sneak away in the dead of night, then pretend to have forgotten who they are the morning after. Really classy, Black."

"I didn't know you were keeping tabs, McKinnon. Do I detect a sense of jealousy? Because my bed is always willing to have another participant... but even I might have to draw the line at you. A bloke's got to have standards, even one as promiscuous as me."

"Merlin, just fuck already," Fabian said, voice deadpan. Gideon cuffed him over the head.

"I'd rather fuck a dead cow, Prewett, but you can have her if you'd like. I reckon they look about the same anyway," Sirius said, grinning.

Marlene opened her mouth but then closed it, abruptly turning and heading for the locker rooms. The grin on his face slid off immediately as he watched Mary and Alex hurry after her. "Too much?"

James shot him a half-dirty, half-exasperated look. "You're a git, Pads."

He frowned. "She can't really be angry..." He started after her, jogging a bit to cut the girls off before they got to the locker rooms. "Oi, McKinnon! I didn't - Marlene, c'mon, take a joke..."

"Take a _joke?_ You - the nerve of - _ugh,_ how about you take a bloody _swim,_ all the way to the bottom of the Great _Lake_? Then I'll count to a bloody million and _then_ you can swim back up!"

Sirius looked startled. "You're... oh, you're actually quite hacked off, aren't you..."

Marlene beat his shoulders with her broom handle; although Alex timidly tried to hold her back, Mary just rolled her eyes and headed to the locker rooms on her own. "Of course I'm _hacked off,_ you idiot, you absolute - "

"Oi, okay, all _right,_ Christ - you're not _really_ as unattractive as a dead cow! I'd say you're at least as good as a live one, promise!"

Marlene dropped her broom and let out a rather frightening growl. "You, Sirius Black, are the most - _Merlin_, I don't even know what he is! I'm taking a shower and going to bed, I can't deal with this much idiocy - "

"You need dinner," Alex said, voice as feeble as her attempts to rein Marlene in.

"Shouldn't you help Black out a bit?" Gideon asked James as he entwined his fingers with Stacey Brown.

"Nah, maybe later," James said, not bothering to hide his amusement at the scene. He turned to give Stacey a mock-frown, saying, "I hope you're not as distracting during the match as you were today - we need our Keeper to be in his best form."

She giggled and leaned into Gideon's side. "I'll try not to be, Potter."

Gideon, who was now steadily turning red, muttered something about a shower before kissing Stacey and heading to the locker rooms. He gave the arguing Gryffindors a wide berth as he went.

James sighed and stared up at the quickly darkening sky, silently debating whether or not to be a good person, before sighing and pushing Devan towards Alex. "Get your love interest out of there before she becomes collateral damage," he said, waving off the younger boy's splutters. "Go on, I think Marlene's jinx nearly hit her. And be _careful_ with her; I like you, but I won't hesitate to duff you up a little if you break her heart." James pushed him in their general direction and slung his broom over his shoulder as Devan hurried off.

Fabian grinned. "I'm not getting mixed up in this one," he said, raising his hands. "I'm going to go piss Mary off some more. S'laters."

James sighed again and followed Devan at a much slower pace, waiting until everyone but Sirius and Marlene were gone before muttering a simple "Expelliarmus." (Although he may have purposely taken his time getting there just to see what Sirius looked like with bat bogeys all over his face. He was only human, after all.) Their wands flew into his grip and he frowned at them, even as they turned with outraged looked to demand their wands back.

"You two are acting like first years," he said after performing the countercurse on Sirius, voice slipping into a tone that the team had nicknamed his Captain Voice. "Now I say you two get over it and make up, or at least start acting civilly, or we can turn this into a full-out duel. And remember that I've got both your wands."

Sirius glared at his best friend, about to make a retort, but Marlene shot him a look before muttering a reluctant "Yes, Cap'n."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

James rolled his eyes and turned to Marlene. "You can go," he told her, voice softening to its regular timbre. "I think I'll knock some sense into Padfoot the hard way." She laughed and caught her wand as he tossed it, then picked up her broom, spun around and jogged to the locker rooms.

Sirius sighed. "Are we going to destroy things again? Cause I'm saving for my motorbike and I can't afford to pay the damage costs to McGonagall again."

"Don't be stupid," James scoffed. "I'm not going to beat you up because you're being a prat. That'd mean I'd have to beat you up all the time."

"Oh, good, because - wait, _Prongs!_"

"You're _such_ an idiot, Pads."

"I just like being mean to her," Sirius said plaintively. "Why can't birds just accept it and move on? It's not like I actually mean it."

"You sound like you do. Besides, they're sensitive and all that shite. Gotta be careful, I guess." James gave Sirius his wand back and pocketed his own, taking a cigarette pack and matchbook out of his robes pocket instead. He laid his broom down in the grass and stretched out beside it, Sirius doing the same as James lit up. "Can't you just tell her you fancy her and get it over with?"

Sirius looked horrified. "What do you want me to do next, start memorizing poetry and wear cardigans like Remus? Christ, Potter."

James shrugged. "Telling her won't be the end of the world. It has to be better than constantly making her cry."

The other boy remained silent for a moment. Then: "I made her cry?"

"Er..." James was technically forbidden from sharing that information, but he figured he might as well go ahead and say so since he'd hinted at it already. "Once, last year. You told her Gryffindor lost against Slytherin because she was a bollocks Chaser, or something like that." James took a long inhale from the cigarette. "Girls are delicate and whatever. Can't do that."

Sirius shifted in his spot, staring at the sky with an impassive look on his face. "Amanda Abbott offered to meet up with me in the broom closet on the fourth floor tonight," he said, with an air too practiced to be truly casual.

James bit back the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you gonna go?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, yeah." At least he had the decency to look a bit ashamed. "I mean, no better way to get a bird out of your system than by snogging another one, right?"

"What words of wisdom," James said, tone dry. "I'll treasure them forever, mate. Really."

Sirius turned his head to look at his best friend, eyes strangely clear and bright. "I... You know I can't do feelings, James. You know that, right?"

James exhaled a plume of smoke and turned to look at Sirius, an easy grin unfurling on his face. "Of course you can't. We're the Marauders, not a bunch of sniveling pansies."

The other boy grinned back, some tension leaving his frame. "Except Remus. But he's _Remus."_

"Your wisdom is really on a roll today, Pads."

James knew there were boundaries, and he also knew that he was the only one allowed to push them. But this was a matter he didn't want to intrude upon. If Sirius truly wanted to pursue Marlene, he would. For now though, James - and Marlene herself - would have to wait.

There was a comfortable lull in the conversation, in which one boy tried to form smoke rings while the other ripped up grass by its roots. "I can stop when I want to," Sirius said, voice quiet as he nodded at the cigarette in James's hand. "I know, because I've tried. But you...?"

"I can't," James replied, tone devoid of regret. What had been done was done, and there was no use crying over it now. "I guess I can officially be labeled an addict."

Sirius knocked him in the shoulder with an elbow. "You're fucked, you know that, right?"

James chuckled and pretended to stub the cigarette out on Sirius's stomach before actually dropping it into the dirt and Vanishing it, lest a teacher find it. "Yeah, well, that's the usual. Now, let's get you inside and feed you up, yeah? Abbott's giving you a man's work to do, and I don't think a boy like you can handle it."

"Really?" Sirius's grin was wolfish. "Let me direct you to the hoards of women I've already left more than satisfied."

James screwed up his face and shook his head. "Merlin, no. I don't want to know."

"Yeah I thought not, you virginal girl, you. Take a goddamn shower, you smell more than Marlene ever will."

(x)

Severus felt a heavy hand descend on his shoulder about a second before his book was knocked out of his grasp. Heaving a sigh, he gave his attacker a dry look before bending over in his armchair to retrieve the text. "I was reading that," he said, laying his quill down on the table in front of him.

"Right, reading," Evan Rosier replied, snorting as he came around to sit in the chair next to Severus. "More like making up funny little hexes and writing notes to yourself in the margins."

Severus neither confirmed nor denied it. "What do you want?"

"Greengrass wants to see you," he said, dark eyes unblinking as they stared at the other Slytherin. "Now, preferably in his dorm."

Severus settled back into his seat, looking as if he was barely restraining an eye roll. "If he wants to talk to me, he'll come find me. I'm not a dog to be summoned at will."

Rosier didn't flinch. "It's about the Mudblood."

There was a pause. Severus's grip on his textbook tightened, the skin over his knuckles turning white. "It's fitting that I don't wish to see him, then; the girl has nothing to do with me any longer."

Rosier sighed. "Seriously, Snape, you might as well cooperate. This could be the last chance you have to see her before... well, before everything happens."

"Why is she involved?"

"You _know_ why she's involved."

"No, actually, I don't. All I know is that Greengrass has some harebrained scheme to lure James Potter over to the Dark Arts, but even a child would know that he stands as much chance of doing that as he does becoming Minister of Magic. _She_ does not factor into it at all."

Rosier didn't bother holding back his own eye roll. "You can deny it all you like, but the fact is that Potter would be most easily convinced if - "

"Why does Greengrass want to initiate Potter, anyway?" Severus cut in. "It's not like the git is particularly talented."

"That git, as you call him, is top of our classes, and Greengrass reckons it takes massive intelligence to pull off those elaborate pranks. Not to mention his parents. If worst comes to worst, we can exploit him for his parents' connections alone."

Snape sneered, attention caught by the praise. "Intelligence? It's more luck, help from his mates, and favoritism from teachers."

Rosier looked unconvinced. "I don't give a rat's arse, Snape. Are you going to come see Greengrass or not?"

"No, I don't think I shall," the other boy replied as he opened his textbook again. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"You're stupid," Rosier said as he heaved himself out of his armchair. "Greengrass will track you down eventually."

"I'd rather he make the effort than I," Snape said, apparently immersed in the details of Felix Felicis.

Rosier paused for a moment, then seemed to give up and left towards the boys' dorm. As soon as he disappeared from sight, Snape put his book down and stared at its cover, eyes unseeing as he thought yet again about the one girl who was never too far from his mind.

(x)

"He's just -_ Merlin_, he's just such an _idiot_ and a prat and I _hate_ him, you know what I mean?" Marlene fumed as she stabbed at her peach cobbler. Dorcas patted her back comfortingly as Lily made a noise of agreement. The said idiot was sitting two seats away and obviously trying not to listen to the girls' conversation but just as clearly failing. Lily sent him a glare and he quailed, gaze flickering down to his plate.

"Birds are scary," he muttered, picking at his apple pie.

"I know, mate. Especially Evans." James sighed as his attempt to smile at her was rebuffed with an equally poisonous glance.

"Abbott's heading over," Peter reported, watching the Hufflepuff girl as she got up and grinned at her friends.

Sirius suddenly looked panicked as he dropped his fork. "No, she can't come over here, McKinnon might see and blow her top - "

"What's going on with Abbott, then?" Dorcas asked, ignoring Remus's exasperated sigh.

"Nothing! Nothing's going on with - "

"Padfoot and Abbott are going to be spending some quality time together tonight," James deadpanned, face showing no indication of approval or otherwise.

"Padfoot and..." Lily frowned. "Wait, _Sirius - "_

"Abbott? As in Amanda Abbott?"

"Sirius _Black - "_

"Abbott's only a few meters away, we might want to stop talking - "

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Padfoot..."

"Wait, what?" Marlene's eyes flitted from the approaching Hufflepuff to Sirius as the hum of conversation reached her. When comprehension dawned on her face, it came with a heavy dose of anger and an accompanying wince from Sirius. "Are you_ kidding_ me? Abbott and him? What does she even see in him?"

"Hello, Sirius." Amanda's cool voice cut through the Gryffindors' chatter and silenced the group immediately. Sirius seemed to wilt under the sudden attention while Marlene glared at her plate. "I actually have a Potions essay I'd like to finish tonight, so if we could just..."

"O - oh, right. Yeah, you Hufflepuff lot being hardworking and all..." His attempt at humor fell flat; Remus buried his head in his hands. "Let's just go," he said hastily, standing up and hitting a laughing James across the back of his head. Amanda followed behind him after giving the rest of the Gryffindors a perfunctory smile. Sirius paused for a moment by Marlene's seat, but he seemed to lose his resolve as her shoulders stiffened; after a tense moment, Sirius and Amanda disappeared.

"It sounded like she was rearranging her bloody appointment book!" Marlene seethed after they were gone.

"She kind of was," Peter pointed out, helping himself to Sirius's abandoned pie. He blinked at her hard stare. "Okay, I'm not helping, sorry."

"I won't pretend to like it any more than you do, Marls, but that's Sirius," James said, voice serious as he laid down his fork. "He's been that way for a while now. He likes it."

"Well, I don't," she said shortly, before getting up and swinging her bag onto her shoulder. "I'm leaving. I have homework to do."

Lily watched her friend walk away with a dismal expression. "They've got to straighten things out eventually, don't they?"

"Of course they will," Dorcas said, voice hopeful. "Sirius won't be stupid for much longer, will he?"

Remus looked hesitant. "Well, Sirius_ is_ known for being stupid..."

Dorcas sighed. "Well... things will work out. I'll even shove them into a broom closet together, if it comes to that." She then turned to Lily with a puzzled look. "Do you know where Mary is?"

"She ate early because she has a detention right now. Something about showing up late to Herbology too many times." Lily paused. "Actually, on second thought, maybe it's a good thing she missed this mess."

Dorcas frowned. "If she keeps getting detentions, she'll lose her Hogsmeade privileges."

Peter looked up at the word 'Hogsmeade.' "When is that, again?"

"It's in about a week," Remus replied. "Which reminds me, can we stop by Scrivenshaft's, Dor? I'm running low on quills."

"All right, I think I want to stock up on parchment as well, anyway. Oh, but we absolutely need to visit Honeydukes, I want to get some Fizzing Whizbees - "

"Hey, Evans - "

"No, Potter, I won't get a butterbeer with you," she responded automatically, turning to face him with a glare.

James blinked. "Actually, I was going to ask you to pass the treacle tarts platter."

Lily felt heat simmer behind her cheeks. "Well, the point still stands," she said, even as she handed him the plate. Her voice sounded embarrassed to her own ears.

"Good to know," James said easily, taking a tart. "I think I'll be asking Hannah Simone from Ravenclaw anyway. From what I hear, she's pretty interested in me."

"Hannah..." Lily frowned. "Er, have fun, then." Then, in a burst of spite that surprised even her: "She talks about you all the time. It should be perfect for your ego."

"Thanks. It'll be nice to be the Snitch instead of the Seeker for once." James' expression was anything but amused as he stood up. "I think I'll see what Peeves is up to. Coming, lads?"

Lily tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest as she realized the implications of his words. Remus sent her a curious look as he kissed Dorcas goodbye and followed James out, Peter by his side.

"Lily? Lily, come on, let's go find Marlene." Dorcas was looking at her expectantly and she stood up, feeling curiously unbalanced. "What's wrong?"

"I think that's the first time James Potter passed up an opportunity to ask me out," she said without thinking, blush growing deeper as she realized what she'd just said.

Dorcas, to her credit, looked thoughtful rather than teasing. "Well, it's not like he was going to wait forever," she said, voice reasonable. "Although I guess it is a little disorienting."

"Yeah. Disorienting." Lily shook her head and stood up, leaving her dessert untouched. "Let's talk to Marly; I'm sure she has a lot to say."

(x)

"Are you really going to ask Simone to Hogsmeade?" Peter asked as he followed James. "And where are we going?"

"I'm going to the Astronomy Tower. It's quiet there, and I can have a smoke without younger students catching on." James fumbled absentmindedly with a piece of parchment in his pocket, drawing it out and tapping it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Okay, Filch isn't snooping around. Looks like I'll have to take the fourth floor corridor behind the tapestry though, McGonagall's headed the other way."

"He's talking to himself again," Peter said unnecessarily to Remus. "What's he worried about?"

"Probably Sirius and Lily, not to mention Greengrass and his parents." Remus frowned. "Now that I think about it, that's quite a lot to be worried about." His voice got a bit louder so as to catch James' attention. "James, do you want us to come along or leave you alone?"

"Do as you like," James responded, voice still distracted. "I just... I need to smoke, and think. Simone, where can I find Simone..."

"So you're really taking her?" Remus asked, tone mildly alarmed. "Why would you?"

"Not because I want to snog her," James replied, slipping under the tapestry. Peter muttered a quick "_Lumos_," and the group was silent until they reached the tower steps. "I want to ask her about what Greengrass said to her. And why she's interested," James explained.

"I didn't think Ravenclaws would be interested in the Dark Arts," Peter mused aloud.

"The Simone family is pureblood for several generations. I think her great-aunt and uncle are cousins, or something," James said, still distracted. "They've also traditionally been Slytherin, not that that really means anything. Prejudice isn't confined to only the Slytherin House, Wormtail."

"Lily has patrol tonight," Remus said after a short pause. James stopped in the middle of the corridor to look at him, but he continued before he could interrupt: "I'm not on patrol with her. She refused to let me sign up for the same shift."

"So who is she with?" James demanded.

"Thomas Macmillan, from Hufflepuff. Fifth Year prefect. Pretty decent bl - hey, where are you going?"

"Where do you _think_ I'm going, Moony?" James had turned on his heel and started in the opposite direction, towards Gryffindor Tower.

"This is ridiculous," Remus said. "Lily can handle herself, especially during patrols. She'll only get more angry with you if she knows what you're doing."

"It's late and dark during patrols, and although Macmillan is a nice bloke, he's shit at Defense. He tried to jinx a Slytherin a month ago and he was the one who ended up in the Hospital Wing. You can't possibly think I'm going to leave Lily alone like that. Prefects split up for patrols anyway, don't they? That's how we always got past them. Lily alone is a huge target."

"I thought you were angry with her," Remus said, thinking back to James' expression at dinner when Lily had attacked him about Simone.

"I am. She shouldn't be ticked off that I'm considering Simone. Not that I am, but it's the principle of the thing. After all those rejections..."

"So why do you want to make sure she's okay?" Peter asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Because I still like her, no matter how thick she's acting," James replied, looking at his friend as if it were obvious. "I'm not going to risk her getting hurt just because I'm angry with her. Now the trick is making sure she's okay without her realizing I'm checking up on her."

There was a pause. Then: "You can't be thinking of - "

"Yes, Wormy. That's exactly what I'm thinking of."

"I hope you sneeze and ruin the entire thing," Remus said, crossing his arms.


	5. Of Meetings and Matches

**Thanks for the support, as always :)**

**As a note that applies to the rest of the fic: I'm doing research concerning dates and ages, particularly for families as complicated as the Blacks. However, if you spot a mistake, please message/review and tell me! I'm doing my best to keep this canon, so all help is appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

Sirius yanked his shirt back on over his shoulders and looked over at Amanda Abbott in the dim light that the slightly ajar closet door afforded them. She bit her lip as she straightened her collar, redoing the two buttons he'd managed to pull free before she'd firmly pushed his hand away from going any further. This was always the worst part: the uncomfortable silence that descended while they fixed their appearance and got ready to head their separate ways. Luckily, this was not the first time Sirius and Amanda had decided to meet up for a snog, and therefore both of them were quite at ease. He deftly did up his own buttons and shook his head in a halfhearted attempt to flick the hair out of his eyes, grinning as she huffed and pushed the locks out of his face for him. She tightened her tie and smoothed the pleats of her skirt, a stark difference from the way Sirius hung his unknotted tie around his neck and didn't bother to retuck his shirt. She sighed at his appearance, but turned away to peek out into the corridor. "I'll leave first, then," she said, voice quiet as she looked back at him.

"Sure. S'laters."

Amanda suddenly turned back and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in class." Then she gave him a tentative smile and exited, feet making no sound against the stone floor.

Sirius reached up to rub at his cheek, knocked off guard by the uncharacteristic move. Amanda wasn't exactly the warm and fuzzy type, after all. He shrugged it off after a moment and stepped out of the closet himself, checking his watch to confirm that it was after hours. He grinned and strolled down the corridor, quite at his leisure despite the probability that he'd get caught and given detention. Remus had promised to look over his (unfinished) Transfiguration essay, the full moon was in two weeks along with the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match, he'd managed to piss off Marlene again, and the night was still young.

A sliver of his conscience nudged him just then and he shoved his hands into his pockets, grin slipping off his face. _Right, Marlene._

It wasn't that Sirius didn't care about her, or that he didn't think it was worth the risk of asking her out to Hogsmeade sometime. He just didn't have a very high opinion on relationships in general. James had been after Lily for years with no results, Remus and Dorcas were too mushy for his personal tastes, and his parents weren't exactly overflowing with marital bliss. Besides, he was a Black: even if his family hated him, they'd be furious if he chose his own relationships. His older cousin Bellatrix was married to a Lestrange, and Narcissa was due to be married to that git Malfoy in a few months. The couples got along fine, especially the soon-to-be Malfoys, but one would have to be a fool to think that they were married out of love. Sirius had gotten enough lectures on his "duty to the family" and the "importance of marrying well" to realize that he would most likely be married off to a distant cousin. he had no plans to obey his parents, of course, but he wasn't naive enough to believe that he'd be allowed happiness in a marriage of his own choosing. Most likely his family would bribe the girl away from him, or simply kill her. Bellatrix was insane enough to do the latter, at least. Marlene was pureblood, and so wouldn't be judged on that account, but his parents were too in love with Voldemort's ideology to accept an open-minded girl who believed in equality and befriended Muggleborns.

The way he saw it, they both had very little to gain and quite a bit to lose, and therefore it was best for Sirius to lose interest in her. Marlene, he knew, was independent and stubborn enough to forget about him if she put her mind to it; the trick was _getting_ her to put her mind to it. Therefore, like any short-sighted individual of the male species, he set out to irritate her as much as possible in the hopes that she'd consider him too annoying to pay attention to.

Unfortunately for both of them, Marlene didn't seem like the type of girl to let Sirius give up that easily.

He mumbled the password to the Fat Lady, ignoring her chiding "It's after hours, young man" as he climbed through the portrait hole. He had every intention of plodding up to the dorm and chucking a few Filibuster's fireworks out of their window, just to liven up the atmosphere, but a dozing figure by the fireside caught his eye before he could get up the stairs.

_Speak of the devil._ Sirius sighed, tugging at his hair before edging closer to the couch. A few third year boys stared at him as he advanced, refusing to leave even when he sent them his best glare. He paused for a moment, wondering if this would worsen their relationship and whether he even wanted it to worsen in the first place.

_It has to be better than constantly making her cry._ James's voice reverberated through his head and he scowled. "Sod off," he muttered, before heaving a loud sigh and poking the sleeping figure on the forehead. "Oi, McKinnon. Get up to your dorm, you're drooling all over the couches."

Marlene muttered something under her breath and rolled over, eyes still closed.

Sirius glowered at the now-laughing third years, expletives trailing from his mouth as he leaned over her. "Don't make me push you off. You know I would," he warned, shaking her shoulder roughly.

Marlene grumbled and opened her eyes blearily, looking over at the younger boys with a curious look before noticing Sirius. She started, shrinking back into the seat. "What in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing, Black?"

"You're drooling all over my favorite seat," he said, uncomfortably aware that his favorite seat was, in fact, behind him and two steps to the left.

Her eyes narrowed, also aware of this fact. "I was sleeping. You didn't have to wake me up."

"You can't sleep down here all night."

"I wasn't going to. I was taking a study break." Sirius blinked, realizing that she was using her textbook as a pillow. This made him unaccountably angry.

"You don't know how to use your eyes, do you?" he scoffed. "There are pillows right over there, but you use a bloody textbook as a - "

"Look, I'm not in the mood to play this game right now," Marlene said, abruptly cutting him off. "I don't know why you care about me not using a pillow, and I don't know why you woke me up. But I do know that I can't handle another fight today, and I also know that your clothes are all rumpled because of Amanda Abbott. So, if you don't mind - " She picked up the book and stood up, avoiding his gaze. "I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do the same. Good night, Sirius."

She stalked up the girls' dormitory stairs, not sparing him a backwards glance.

Sirius stood there for a moment longer, stunned by a girl for the second time in ten minutes. The uproarious laughter of the third year boys finally broke his stupor and he turned, facing them with a scowl. "Bugger off, or you'll find dung beetles in your pumpkin juice tomorrow morning. Go on, before I hex the lot of you!"

That sent them skittering over to the opposite end of the Common Room, albeit still grinning impetuously. He thought for a moment that this was probably how McGonagall felt when dealing with him and James. The thought made him wince.

"I need a Chocolate Frog," he muttered, before heading off to the boys' staircase.

He made sure to send a grin to at least two girls as he went.

(x)

Lily yawned as she passed the Great Hall, patting a suit of armor on the shoulder and smiling when it creaked its visor reassuringly, if such a sound could be reassuring. She briefly wondered what would happen if the many suits came to life all at once before shaking her head and continuing down the corridor. Checking her watch, she found that it was nearing nine forty five, which meant that only a quarter of her patrol remained. Sighing, she hoped that her partner was making good progress on the other side of the castle. Thomas was a new Prefect but he'd shown himself to be quite capable so far, even if he was a little long-winded. The other Prefects, especially the Slytherin ones, liked to tease him about his overly-formal, sometimes pompous speeches, but Lily thought he was a good person regardless of his speaking habits. She'd rather be patrolling with him than that horrid Wendell Parkinson, anyway.

Her stomach rumbled and she frowned, picking at the sleeve of her robes with her fingernails. The kitchens were only a few steps away if she wanted to eat something... She frowned at the enticing thought and resolutely stepped away from the corridor that would lead to the fruit painting, knowing she would regret it later. Besides, she had rounds to do. She veered towards the staircase, hoping to get up it before it moved; in her haste her foot snagged on the banister and she tripped, catching herself on the stone steps themselves. Her breath puffed out of her lungs and she scrambled up, rubbing her stinging palms against her robes as she squinted across the corridor. All thoughts of hunger left her mind as her brain caught up to her senses. She realized that there had been another set of footsteps behind her, a pair that had started running when she fell. Her spine prickled with the weight of someone's gaze.

Lily drew her wand, trying to quell the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. "Come out now and I won't take off as many points from your House," she called, voice firm. Only silence met her and she frowned, sure that she'd heard another person in the darkness. "_Lumos,_" she muttered, sweeping the area with her lit wand. "This is getting ridiculous," she tried again. "You might as well spare us both the trouble, since I'll see you eventually." This time, there was a quiet snicker.

She couldn't help but remember James' warning to go nowhere without another person and this only increased the nervous fluttering in her chest. Sirius had all but told her that someone was out to get her, and the person had started running when she'd fallen, when she was most vulnerable. But then the stubborn part of her told her not to be ridiculous, that the boys were stupid for wanting to protect her. The conflicting thoughts made her irritable and she rolled her eyes, saying a quick "_Protego_" before hurrying up the stairs. The shield would guard her from magical attacks at least, and although she knew she should probably catch the student out of bed, the whole situation was giving her goosebumps and she just wanted to get out of there.

She couldn't help but listen for any more conspicuous sounds as she continued down the Transfiguration corridor, casting glances over her shoulder every so often. The person behind her - if there was a person behind her - was good at keeping silent as well as invisible, which only unnerved her further. She checked her watch again and found that only seven minutes remained of her patrol; deciding to let off a little early, she started walking faster, head down and heart jumping in her chest. She rounded the corner and had time enough to register relief at finding it lit by torches before she collided with a solid figure; letting out a yelp of fright, she wheeled backwards, tripping over herself and landing heavily on her back. In her panic she cried, "_Expelliarmus_!" and caught the wand that soared towards her in the air, looking up to find...

... the surprised face of Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" she breathed, clutching both wands in her hand. He blinked down at her before offering her his hand; she took it as her cheeks reddened and he hoisted her up to her feet. "Merlin, I'm so sorry, I've just been having the most eerie fifteen minutes of my life and I thought maybe you were like a second attacker or something to corner me, so I panicked and I'm so sorry, you - "

"Eerie fifteen minutes? Lily, what's going on?" he asked, expression morphing into one of concern.

"I don't - I don't know, I was just patrolling when I heard someone behind me, but I couldn't see them or..." She paused, a frown on her face. "Wait, why are you out of bed?"

Remus froze for a moment, then looked as if he was doing some very quick thinking. "I met Frank in the Common Room," he said, citing the Head Boy. "He says we should increase the number of prefects on rounds, so I came out here to help you and Macmillan out for tonight."

Lily arched an eyebrow, panic quickly wearing off. "Right, and he chose to tell you this now instead of at the next prefect meeting? There's only five minutes of patrol left."

"Uh, well, we'd just run into each other and - "

"Moony? Evans, what's going on here?" Lily whirled around as James Potter appeared behind her. She glanced at him suspiciously, about to answer when all the pieces fell in place.

"You _berk!_" she exclaimed, shoving his shoulder. "You scared me half to death with your stupid creeping about and giggling, you absolute _git_."

He grabbed her wrist to keep her from hitting him again, but other than that paid her no attention. "Moons, what's up?"

"I was trying to find you before you, er... well, before you achieved your goal," Remus said, gaze shifting uncomfortably to Lily. She bristled at the thought of being James' goal. Noting her expression, he hurried to continue. "But I couldn't find you because you had the Clo - I mean, a great Disillusionment Charm and it looks like I was too late anyhow, so I think I'll just get going - "

"Not so fast," Lily objected, wresting her arm from James' grip. "I can't take points off a Prefect, so I guess I'll have to dock twenty from Potter instead of ten apiece." Remus nodded, wincing, even as James made an indignant noise. "Now, would you care to explain why you're wandering about the corridors almost an hour after curfew?"

James mumbled something under his breath that Lily couldn't catch; Remus, however, looked mildly panicked and attempted to distract her with a garbled account of getting lost on the way to the Prefect bathrooms. She didn't bother to acknowledge this since both of them were aware of the equally flimsy but totally different excuse he'd given just moments ago. "What, Potter?"

"I said, I was making sure you were all right on your own," James said, expression sullen.

Lily rolled her eyes even as Remus started slowly backing away. "I don't need you to check up on me!"

"Right, and that's why you were panicking when you heard me behind you."

"Because I couldn't see anyone, not because I didn't know how to defend myself. Unless Lord Voldemort has a way to get into Hogwarts, I think I'm fine, Potter."

"So you're scared of the dark and of unseen things. Newsflash, Evans, Voldemort is a lot more frightening than that."

"Contrary to what you may believe, I'm not helpless or naive! I can fend for myself, and you're certainly not more advanced at magic than I am, we're in the same year! So unless you're implying that I'm weaker or stupider because of my gender or my _blood status_ or - "

"I would_ never_ judge anyone based on who their parents are," James interrupted, voice cold. "Although if you think I'm low enough to do so, then maybe that explains why we've never gotten along."

Lily found herself grasping for words that would not come. His gaze made her feel impossibly tiny and she averted her eyes, taking a step backwards to ease the tension that had somehow encased them. Only then did she realize that Remus had disappeared, most likely back to Gryffindor Tower. She checked her watch. "My rounds were supposed to be over a minute ago," she said, voice too loud to her own ears.

"Let's go back, then," he said, tone brusque as he headed off. She followed after a brief moment of hesitation, stowing her wand back in her robes pocket as the silence grew oppressive.

They reached the Fat Lady without a single word exchanged; James was just about to tell the dozing Fat Lady the password when Lily plucked at his sleeve. He turned, expression still irritated, but his shoulders loosened slightly at her expression. "What, Evans?" he asked, voice bordering on weary.

"I know you don't care about blood purity," she said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I'm just... I was being stupid, that's all."

James sighed. "I know you know, Evans. The thing after O.W.L.s last year was a pretty clear indicator. And you're not stupid."

"But I am a Muggleborn," she said, undeterred. He stilled, sensing a longer conversation. She looked conflicted, as if sorting out her thoughts while wondering if she could talk to him. He sat down on the steps in front of the portrait, hoping to make her more comfortable with confiding in him - if that's what she planned on doing, that is. She paused but followed suit after a moment, clasping her hands in front of her knees like a child.

"You're a Muggleborn," he repeated, a little lost. "Right, but that doesn't make a difference."

"It does, though. Not in the way Voldemort wants us to believe, but it does." She struggled to find the right words to express what she wanted to say. "Growing up in the Muggle world is... it shapes a person differently than growing up in the Wizarding world. That's just common sense, but when you think about the impacts of it, that's where everything gets tangled up. I don't know the same children's stories as you do, you don't know how to operate a stove... do you see what I mean?"

"Yes, but all of that stuff doesn't matter," he said, frowning. "You're more talented than half the idiots who call themselves pureblood. You're a _witch_, not a Muggle."

"No," she said, voice resolute, "I'm both. And I _want_ to be. I don't want to give up The Little Mermaid or laundry machines, but I don't want to give up my wand or Hogwarts textbooks either. The problem... the problem stems from the fact that Wizarding society seems determined to accept only Wizarding things, not diversity." She absentmindedly pinched the skin of her forearm as she thought. "I just wish people would understand that different doesn't mean better or worse. It just... is. I encompass two different worlds, and that's okay. It doesn't make me less or more than you. I like the Beatles, but I also like the Weird Sisters. I like to watch football, but Quidditch is my favorite. It's all... Muggleborns are fully Muggle and fully wizard, and it's all mixed together to form a cultural identity that isn't quite Muggle or wizarding. It's just hard getting people to realize that, and it's a topic we get naturally defensive about. Which is... which is why I said what I said earlier."

James was trying to process this. It made sense when he thought about it, but he'd never thought about it before. He'd always been taught that Muggleborns were no different from purebloods, and that they were just as magical as the rest of the Wizarding community. While the latter was true, the former seemed to be wrong, as well-meant as it had been. Muggleborns _were_ different: they straddled two cultures and embodied them both, and this was bound to set them apart from purebloods. The knack was accepting that the two cultures were not superior or inferior to each other at all; in fact, such ranks simply did not exist.

"The word 'different' seems to be such a taboo word these days," he said carefully, wary of insulting her unknowingly. "So I think that's what everyone wants to avoid. They want everything to be the same, because then there's no potential for conflict."

She nodded. "What I'm trying to say is, I love being a witch, but I love being a Muggle too. And I can be both, I know I can. I was raised normally and when I was eleven I was taught magically. Both worlds are a part of me, and I can't give either of them up." She looked over at him, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's annoying when something that's so much a part of me, something that I'm proud of, is used against me as a derogatory term. Being a Muggle doesn't make you any less human."

This was ground that James definitely knew his stance on. "Of course it doesn't," he said, surprised that that assumption could even be made. But then again, that's what it was, wasn't it? Calling someone a Mudblood wasn't only insulting their heritage, it was implying that they weren't human enough to understand or fit in with the "superior" race of wizards. He suddenly felt the need to straighten this out with Lily.

"Ev - Lily, you... you're the most fantastic Muggle I've ever had the pleasure to meet," he said, voice sincere. She started and felt color seep into her cheeks. "You're also the most fantastic witch I've ever had the pleasure to meet," he continued, "although an exception might have to be made for my mother." Here she couldn't bite back her smile. "I'm sorry to say that I didn't understand any of this before you told me, and I honestly didn't even think that you might feel this way. But... thank you for showing me."

Lily felt frozen for a moment, as if waiting for the punchline to a joke that didn't exist. Finally she dipped her head in a bemused nod, confused as to why she'd chosen to tell this to James Potter of all people but unable to honestly regret saying it all. "Thank you for listening," she said, staring at him for a moment longer before looking away.

(x)

"Make way for the Captain!"

"Oi, Potter, gonna win us another match today?"

"Merlin, he's perfect..."

"Heard the team he put together is at the top of its game, more than Hufflepuff can handle - "

James grinned as he swung into his seat at the Gryffindor table amidst the rest of his team. He took a swig of pumpkin juice as Fabian thumped him on the back, almost causing a watching Lily to burst into laughter as he choked. "Merlin, Prewett, maybe you should've been Beater instead of Chaser," James said after clearing his throat.

"Ah, but then where would the team be without my superb speed and aim? Although," he added, "I would get to work with the lovely Mary Macdonald." Mary snorted at this, but gave no other indication of hearing him.

Gideon knocked the back of his twin's head, rolling his eyes. "The lads not up yet?" he asked James instead. "Peter and Sirius were still out cold when I left."

"Peter's up, but Sirius is saying he wants a bit of a lie-in, the tosser," James laughed. "He'll be down in time to watch the match though, he just likes making a big fuss out of waking up early on weekends."

Marlene took the mention of Sirius as a cue to start busily heaping sausages, eggs and toast onto James's plate, giving him a stern glare and an order to eat before turning to Alexandra to make sure she finished her tea. "It's freezing out there today, at least minus two degrees Celsius," she informed the team, voice almost as brisk as the temperature. "The wind's not bad though, and there's enough cloud cover to ensure visibility."

"Perfect, that makes for a good game." James took a bite of sausage and chewed thoughtfully before turning to Devan and Mary. "Don't bother going after Stretton; I heard he hasn't been in top form lately. Keep an eye on their Seeker though, she's dead fast. And don't forget what I said yesterday about - "

"We know, Potter," Mary snapped, stabbing at her eggs. Devan nodded and adjusted his leather pads, visibly nervous.

"You're always so touchy before matches, it's bloody annoying," Fabian complained as Alex helped Devan with the lacing.

"Then don't talk to me, Prewett!"

"But you're so gorgeous when you're angry, I like it."

"You little - "

"All right, Mary, just calm down," Dorcas intervened. "Do you want more jam?"

"No, I don't want any bloody - "

"So, Evans, gonna wish me good luck today?" James said, leaning across the table to wink at her.

"No, Potter, although points for perseverance," she said, referencing all the other times he'd asked her the same question.

"Ah, well, at least I got acknowledged this time," he said, grinning. "But I've got to be honest with you: ever since that incident in fourth year I've been a bit wary of asking you for luck again."

She looked up from her toast. "That was _once!_"

"Yeah, a scary once."

"Don't be such a baby, you walked away with barely a scratch."

"I don't think _Incendio_ can cause scratches, if you know what I mean," James replied, still grinning at her. "C'mon, Evans, it's just two words. Not that hard, I promise."

She bit her lip against a smile that was threatening to appear and returned to her breakfast, hesitating for only a moment before taking some bacon from the platter. James' gaze lingered on her for a few moments longer before he turned back to his teammates, a softer smile on his face. It had been a couple of weeks since the discussion with Lily, but he thought there'd been a difference in their interactions already. They had always had a bit of an argumentative relationship, but he couldn't honestly say he disliked the banter. It made for good entertainment, at least.

It was soon time for both teams to head to the pitch and they left amidst raucous cheers and boos. Lily and Dorcas gave Marlene and Mary encouraging hugs, which the latter brushed off with a scowl that was less frightening than normal. James spotted the other three Marauders entering the Great Hall as he passed the teachers' table and flicked his middle finger up at Sirius, grinning even when Professor McGonagall snapped at him. Sirius' bark of laughter was discernible through the clatter of students having breakfast. Lily rolled her eyes as she watched, allowing the edges of her mouth to curl upwards. "He really is incorrigible," she murmured to herself, crossing her arms.

"Yes, he really, really is," Dorcas said, looking over at her friend knowingly. Lily started at the response and turned pink, but shook her head against any further thought and took another bite of her eggs, thankful when Remus reached the table to distract Dor from pursuing the topic further. Sirius sat down next to Lily after cautiously glancing up and down the table. She sighed. "Have you two not made up yet?"

"Not yet, no." He blinked. "Wait, yet? There's a yet? You think we're going to make up?" He paused, then cleared his throat and reached for the sausages. "I mean... no."

"Well, hurry up," she said, only half-joking. "I don't know how many more shoes our walls can stand before they collapse."

He frowned. "Why are your walls wearing shoes?"

"No, I mean Marlene is throw - you know what, Black? Never mind."

He still looked perplexed, but then Dumbledore stood up. The Great Hall quieted and he smiled at them, calling, "It is, I think, time for everyone to go to the pitch. I do hope you are all properly bundled up." The noise level ratcheted up almost immediately as students pushed back their seats and funneled through the front doors to the grounds, all chattering excitedly about the match. Slytherins were wearing Hufflepuff colors because of the age-old rivalry with Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw had decided to support Gryffindor because they would be versing the loser of this match and Hufflepuff was the easier opponent of the two. Sirius started a loud chant of "Potter, Potter" that quickly spread through the red-and-gold clad supporters, earning a thin smile from McGonagall herself. The students had no sooner seated themselves when Marcus Davies, the Ravenclaw commentator, cast the _Sonorus_ charm and started speaking.

"Welcome, students, to the first Quidditch match of the 1976 to 1977 school year!" A deafening roar echoed through the stadium and Dorcas squeezed Lily's hand, eyes bright with excitement. Peter rummaged around his bag for a pair of binoculars and Sirius actually stood up despite Remus' objections, waving his arms in a poor imitation of a conductor as he led the Potter chant. "The Gryffindor supporters are already quite excited for the match - what's that they're... ah, they're chanting the name of their Captain. That's heartening, or at least should be for sixth year James Potter, who is leading the Gryffindor team for the second year in a row. His match on the Hufflepuff team, seventh year Edgar Bones, has been Captain for two years as well and both Captains have proven to be adept at their job. Only a few moments now before the teams come out of - ah, here they are now!" The cheering got louder, if that was possible, as seven yellow robes filed out of their locker room. "And for Hufflepuff: Ackerley, Harris, Bones, Stretton, Whitby, Dearborn and Branstone!" Hufflepuff and Slytherin cheered loudly, waving flags and posters that featured every player on the team. McGonagall gave the few students who dared to boo a piercing glare before turning in the direction of the Gryffindor locker rooms. "And for Gryffindor: MacDonald, Patil, Potter, McKinnon, Prewett, Prewett and Robins!" The Gryffindor supporters went wild, Sirius' mob getting louder and louder as he conducted.

Lily wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and leaned her elbows against the railing, hardly able to breathe because of the cold and noise. The fourteen players quickly kicked off and moved to get in their positions, Marlene shooting Lily and Dorcas a wink as she flew past them. James hovered by the Gryffindor stands and rapped his knuckles against the back of Sirius' head before grinning at the students still shouting his name. "Get to the center, Potter!" Madame Hooch yelled, and he waved once more before looping backwards and shooting to the center of the pitch. "You cocky bastard," Sirius shouted after him, earning a sharp reprimand from McGonagall. Davies allowed the crowds a few more seconds of cheering before he resumed his narration.

"And Madame Hooch has released the Snitch and Bludgers and off they go, the Snitch immediately disappearing from sight as the Bludgers hover, ready to attack... She has taken the Quaffle out of the box and - and the game has begun! Potter in possession from the start, quick pass to McKinnon who reverse passes to Prewett - oh, nasty blow from Beater Harris of Hufflepuff, Prewett drops the Quaffle and Whitby is in possession, Whitby streaks up the pitch and passes to Bones, Bones approaches the Gryffindor Keeper and shoots - Prewett dives for the Quaffle and - and Bones scores! Ten zero to Hufflepuff!" Sirius booed loudly and Peter nearly took his own eye out as the hand holding his binoculars jerked in surprise. Lily spotted the Slytherins across the pitch sniggering as Gideon grimaced and dived for the ball, tossing it at Marlene.

"Keeper Prewett retrieves the Quaffle and we're back in play, McKinnon in possession. Ackerley launches a Bludger to her and _nice_ duck, she avoids the Bludger and Prewett flanks her. She's flying up the pitch and MacDonald knocks a Bludger away from her as he flies... McKinnon's reached the goalposts and she shoots - shoots and scores! Ten all!" Lily and Dorcas screamed loudly as Marlene punched the air in triumph. Dearborn caught the Quaffle as it fell and launched it at Stretton, who fumbled and dropped it. James swooped underneath him and caught it just before it hit the ground, rocketing up and tossing it through another goalpost before Dearborn could register what had happened. Gryffindor roared with delight as James did a barrel roll in celebration.

Fifteen minutes later Gryffindor was leading fifty to twenty and Hufflepuff's Beaters were getting frustrated, hitting whatever Bludgers they could towards James. Devan flew about him in a protective arc, hoping that Mary would stay her temper and focus on offense, but when a particularly ferocious Bludger nearly unseated James, Mary took matters into her own hands and pushed Harris when she saw him grinning. This caused Madame Hooch to award Hufflepuff a penalty shot. Gideon blocked it almost effortlessly and circled the hoops once in victory, causing more frustration.

"And that was a nice save by Gryffindor Keeper Gideon Prewett, although Captain Bones doesn't seem pleased at all," said Davies. "Bones in possession and - it looks like Hufflepuff Seeker Branstone has seen something!" The fifth year girl had swiveled around and was pelting towards the ground, arm already reaching out. Alexandra dove as well, urging her broom faster as she followed the other girl. "It looks like a close race between the two Seekers, and they're only meters from - _oh,_ it seems Branstone was only feinting!" Branstone managed to turn upwards at the last moment, avoiding a nasty crash, but Alexandra didn't realize the ploy until too late. Gryffindor screamed in unison as her body thudded to the sandy pit below and Hooch blew her whistle, nodding as James called for a time-out with frantic hand motions. "Gryffindor Seeker Alexandra Robins has just crashed into the sand and Captain Potter has called for a time-out. Teachers are hurrying to the scene - "

"Oh Merlin, Alex," Dorcas cried, hiding her face behind her hands. "It looked like such a nasty fall..."

"She'll be fine, I think," Remus said, peering down over the rail. "She didn't run head-on into the ground, just rolled off to the side."

"Ah no, Branstone's using the extra time to look for the Snitch," Sirius groaned. Lily shoved him for his lack of tact as she watched James alight on the ground and run towards Alex. The third year was sitting up and seemed to be probing her side for any injuries, and shook her head when James knelt down next to her. "What's Prongs doing?" Sirius demanded, standing up for a better look. "He should be asking Hooch for a penalty, that was a seriously dangerous move - "

"Well, aside from the fact that it's a legal move and therefore nonpunishable, I think James is more concerned with the health of his Seeker," Remus replied, shooting Sirius a mild look.

"Since when?" Sirius looked outraged. Lily sighed and pulled him back down, shaking her head at him when he gave her a disgruntled stare. "Well it's true. Last year in the final match against Slytherin James paid hardly any attention to Fabian when he got hurt and he chose to argue with Hooch then, what's so different about - "

"Maybe he's changed, Sirius," Lily snapped, the words leaving her mouth before she realized how they'd sound. She turned red under his incredulous gaze. "I mean in terms of priorities," she muttered, turning back to the pitch. "I don't know why you're complaining, since he's valuing a human over a Quidditch game. I mean, what happens if Alex gets severely injured or - or _dies_ because of the fall and Potter is over there arguing with Hooch about points? How would you feel, knowing that you egged him on to - " Dorcas covered Lily's mouth with her hand, finally taking pity on her friend.

"Are you alright, Evans?" Peter asked, looking at her with a slightly alarmed expression.

Lily stared determinedly at the pitch and refused to answer, even when Sirius poked at her reddening cheeks.

"And it looks like Alexandra Robins, Gryffindor Seeker, has been cleared to continue the game," Davies announced, inciting a deafening cry of enthusiasm from the red and gold supporters. "Captain Potter looks rather worried as he helps her stand up, and Robins mounts her broom and kicks off - there's the whistle, the game has resumed! Hufflepuff in possession, Bones is streaking up the pitch and - oh, nice hit by Gryffindor MacDonald. Potter in possession, quick pass to Prew - back to Potter, pass to McKinnon who shoots - score! Score for Gryffindor; it seems the team is determined to maintain their lead after their Seeker's nasty fall. Both Seekers still searching fruitlessly... Whitby in possession, flying up the pitch with unparalleled speed, probably due to the new Cleansweep model she's riding. Ah - I spoke too soon, Potter's Nimbus seems to be overtaking her as he speeds over there... oh, and Harris has nearly unseated the Gryffindor captain with a well-aimed Bludger, but Potter hangs on... Patil launches a Bludger at Whitby and he drops the Quaffle, which Potter catches with - is his arm injured? He passes to Prewett who executes a nice turnaround and he - he _shoots_ - he scores! Seventy twenty to Gryffindor!"

"James isn't hurt too badly, is he?" Remus wondered, borrowing Peter's binoculars. "He's nursing his left arm..."

"That's not his throwing arm, he won't lose confidence over that," Sirius remarked, still avidly watching as Stretton streaked up the pitch with the Quaffle. "Oh look, see? Prongs got the Quaffle back. Merlin, he could probably stand to lose some confidence, actually, look at him..." Sirius grinned and stood up again. "_Oi, Potter!_" he yelled, voice somehow surpassing the din around them, "This isn't the time to be spinning around in the air like a pansy!"

James seemed to grin as he executed another flawless loop-the-loop, making Sirius laugh uproariously. He then passed the Quaffle to Marlene and Lily could almost feel her friend's exasperation as she raced towards the goal posts. Lily herself couldn't hold back a smile at the scene, although the Hufflepuff players looked even more irritated than Marlene.

Time passed in a rush and after an hour the score was 210 to 120 in favor of Gryffindor, meaning a renewal of the Potter chant as well as a general shout for Gryffindor. Hufflepuff Beater Harris was especially disgruntled, judging from the way he unfailingly knocked Bludgers at James whenever he could. Both Seekers were desperate to find the Snitch, and Peter was using his binoculars to do the same.

"His arm is getting worse," Dorcas noted, a worried expression settling over her face as James zoomed past them. "Look, he's holding it stiffly."

"Robins needs to find the Snitch right now," Sirius said, eyes tracking the Seeker's every movement. "And - oh Merlin, Marlene's got the - oi, what the hell is Ackerley doing! You can't hit a girl!"

Lily smirked. "Protective, aren't we?"

Sirius frowned. "No, just gentlemanly, remember?" he muttered, voice gruff. Lily nodded, expression making it all too clear that she was only humoring him. "Shut it, Evans."

"Gryffindor is holding a strong lead and is in possession of the Quaffle, although - Merlin, is that a Hawkshead formation? I believe James Potter has organized a flawless Hawkshead formation that's allowing McKinnon at the spear point to bull through the Hufflepuff defense - absolutely unbelievable, the coordination that's involved in such a formation - she shoots and - and perfect save by Dearborn, which dampens the atmosphere but makes the formation no less outstanding. Still 210 to 120 in favor of Gryffindor, with Prewett in possession."

"McGoogles looks bloody proud of the Hawkshead, she does," Sirius said gleefully, staring at their Head of House. "Looks like we're getting away with our next prank, lads."

"Not on my watch," Lily murmured, gaze falling on James as he rotated the wrist of his left arm with a grimace. The wrist looked fine, but his forearm had taken most of the blow...

"Aw Evans, just this once - "

"The Snitch!" cried Peter, almost dropping his binoculars. "It's right there, Robins, right there!"

Alex had already spotted it and was zooming towards the far stands, where the Golden Snitch was fluttering around the top of one stand. Davies was shouting into his microphone and Branstone had turned too late, although she was trying her best to make up the difference now. Fabian stopped dead in the middle of the field, Quaffle in hand, and James was shouting encouragement as Alex neared the flitting ball. "Almost there, Robins," Sirius urged, voice low. "Come on, almost there, it's inches away and - and... _YES!"_

The level of noise rocketed up as Alex's grip closed around the panicked golden ball, deafening cheers going up on the Gryffindor side as the Hufflepuff supporters slumped in their seats. Every player on the Gryffindor team flew into Alex in a messy, victorious heap, Fabian chucking the Quaffle through the hoops one last time before letting out something which sounded remarkably like a war cry. The seven players descended slowly to the ground and met the swarm of students pouring out of the stands, laughing as they untangled themselves and picked up their respective brooms.

"Well _done,_ mate!" Sirius said as the group finally reached James. He slapped him on the back, grinning. "I figure you scored half of those goals, yeah? At _least_ a third."

"You know me, always trying to keep it entertaining," James replied, giving Lily a wink as he slung his broom over his shoulder. The press of people were making it hard to concentrate on any one thing, but she thought he looked a bit paler than usual, even as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Really though, bloody brilliant, especially with the Hawkshead - "

"Oh Merlin, the _Hawkshead," _Remus groaned, tipping his head back as he laughed. "James, you risky idiot, you - "

"Lily, Dor!" Marlene and Mary were wading through the crowd as well. "It was a fantastic match," Marlene gushed, too excited to even notice Sirius. "I think the Chasers were synchronized really well, actually, and the younger players are really coming along!"

"Robins was great at the capture, I wasn't expecting that," Peter put in, round face shining.

"Oh bollocks, Alex..." James' brow furrowed and he turned around, quickly locating his Seeker and grasping her shoulder. "You alright, then? No bumps or bruises from the fall?"

"No, Captain, I'm perfectly fine," she replied, exhilaration still etched on her face.

"Okay then, well, you were excellent today," he told her, grinning. "Really, just spectacular performance. Come to the party, have a few Pasties, and we'll have a good time, yeah?"

"Okay," she said, smile growing as Devan appeared at her side and pulled her away.

"She's a sweet kid," James said to no one in particular, watching the pair disappear in the crowd.

"James!" A group of fifth years approached him breathlessly, bright-eyed and giggling. One of them tucked her hair behind one ear and leaned up to him, smiling as she talked. "James, you were amazing, the rolls you did in mid-air - "

" - were to show off, you wanker," Sirius laughed. James' grin widened and slung his broom across his shoulder, making a few girls titter. "Honestly, you can never resist."

"You can't be talking about being a show-off, Black," Marlene said, but when he turned around he found her smiling. "Not unless you'd like to be hypocritical."

"It's not showing off if you're already perfect, McKinnon," he retorted, a similar smile overtaking his features. Evidently Marlene had channeled her victory euphoria into forgiveness as well, and although he knew it'd be bad in the long run, it wasn't like he was going to pass this opportunity up.

Peter was talking strategy with Mary, who looked almost enthusiastic as the students started their trek back to the castle. Lily was about to ask James about his injury when Hannah Simone latched onto said injured arm, earning a wince from James and raised eyebrows from Remus, even amidst his conversation with Dorcas about the complexity of Sirius and Marlene's relationship. "That was so exciting!" she gasped, Ravenclaw scarf fluttering behind her as she let go of him to brush unnecessarily at the front of his Quidditch robes. "I swear you get better every match, James, really."

"Er, thanks," he said, shooting her a startled look. Lily immediately dropped back to walk with Remus and Dorcas, although she couldn't help listening.

"Listen, I didn't understand the finer points of the game at all," Hannah went on with a laugh. "I loved watching it, but it's so hard to follow when you don't know exactly what Davies is talking about..."

Remus suddenly reached out and prodded James in the back, unseen by Hannah but extremely obvious to Lily, who sent him a questioning gaze. He shook his head resolutely, feeling apologetic for encouraging James' plan but knowing it'd be all for the best in the end. The easiest way of finding out what Greengrass wanted was through someone like Hannah, and James was right for thinking so.

James' shoulders straightened at Remus' poke. He turned to her, painfully aware of Lily right behind him, and said, "I'm sure I could help with that. How do you feel about getting together and talking about it? Today's game was rather basic, so that'll be good to talk you through." He gave her a lopsided grin. "I can't tonight, but maybe at Hogsmeade? The first trip is coming up soon."

Lily felt rather like someone had scared her from behind. Bewilderment flitted across her features before she managed to mask it, fingers twisting in the fringe of her scarf. Dorcas gave her a worried glance, frowning at Hannah's exuberance. "Lily..."

"Don't," she muttered back, tucking her hair behind her ear for want of something to do.

Hannah's voice seemed painfully loud now. "That'd be so fantastic, we could get some butterbeer and - " Here she grabbed his arm; everyone caught the way his face blanched at her grip. She frowned, more confused than anything. "James, what - "

"He's injured," Lily snapped, causing both James and Hannah to turn around in surprise. For some reason, this irritated her further. "Potter, honestly, how idiotic are you? You should've gone to the Hospital Wing as soon as you landed, or even called a time out in the game when the Bludger hit you."

"Er..." He gave her a baffled look. "It wasn't - I mean, I didn't want to interrupt the game?" he replied, the sentence coming out as more of a question than a statement.

"Well, you look like a ghost, so once Simone lets go of your arm - " Here Lily paused, waiting for the other girl to comply - "you should see Pomfrey. It's probably a fracture."

James frowned. "Thanks for the advice, Evans, but since when - "

"I'll come with you," Hannah interjected, giving Lily a perfunctory glance. "She's right, you should get that looked at."

"Thank you, but I'd rather go with Moony and - Oi, Evans, don't you walk away from me!"

But Lily had no choice, as Sirius had grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the others. "What're you playing at, Evans?" he asked, more curious than anything as they stopped a few meters from the stream of people.

"He's being really stupid, not checking that arm out," she retorted crossly, picking at her nails. "And the way she's grabbing at it isn't really helping him."

He gave her a long look. "This isn't because he's making plans with Simone, then?"

"No, why on earth would I care about that?"

"You looked pretty put off when he agreed to meet her."

"I - I wasn't _put off, _don't be ridiculous." Lily deflated under his stare. "I wasn't, Sirius, honestly. It was just a surprise, that's all."

"A surprise... how?"

She kept her silence for a few moments, staring at the ground in an attempt to ignore his gaze. She finally threw up her hands once she realized Sirius wasn't about to give up. "I don't know, all right? I was just - he always... he's never asked another girl out in front of me before and it surprised me. I wasn't expecting..." She sighed. "It's sixth year, and we're growing up. He had to get over me eventually, right? It just happened to be today."

Sirius looked like he was caught between two responses. "He... uh, you think he fancies Simone?"

"Well, they_ are_ going to Hogsmeade together." Lily suddenly looked as if she were barely aware of his presence. "I don't fancy him, I'm pretty sure I don't, but I guess I wasn't expecting him to actively pursue a girl in front of me. Then again, if he does like Simone, then it's up to him to take the opportunity, and there was a pretty big opportunity... I don't know, maybe it just took me off guard. He had to stop fancying me sometime though. It's just strange to actually see that in action. I guess I don't like change or something."

"Right, right. Um, Lily, listen - "

"I just didn't think he'd be interested in her, seeing as how she's involved with Greengrass and he doesn't want to be." She frowned. "Wait, that's not fair. He's going mad trying to keep me away from Greengrass and then he willingly gets involved with a girl who is. That means he's indirectly involving himself! That _hypocrite -_ Potter! Yeah, I've got a few choice things to say to you, you _git - "_

"Lily, wait! He's not actually interested in... oh Merlin, did you actually just - _r__un_ James, run like hell!" Sirius rubbed his brow, sighing as he turned to enter the castle. "I'm turning grey because of them, I swear on Merlin's saggy left arse cheek I am."


End file.
